Liens
by Arthygold
Summary: Séparés depuis l'orphelinat, c'est quelques années plus tard que les chemins de Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque se croisent à nouveau. Mais en quelles circonstances? Vont-ils pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur retrouvaille ou des fauteurs de troubles se chargeront de semer le bazar? Entre secrets, crime, trahisons et histoires d'amour,nos trois amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines
1. La promesse

**Heyy !**

 **Me re voila avec une toute nouvelle fic, qui est un UA cette fois ci )**

 **Ce chapitre retrace en grande partie leur passé commun, donc ceci est un peu un prologue avant que la vrai histoire ne débute (faut bien commencer avec une base !)**

 **Titre** **: Liens**

 **Genre** **: Hurt/comfort, drame (tout le côté drama viendra par la suite car, je le dis déjà maintenant, les dix premiers chapitres sont plutôt calmes !)**

 **Pairings** **: Rhadamanthe/Kanon, Milo/Camus (les couples fétiches, mais personne ne s'en lasse. Vous voyez, je n'ai même pas essayé de vous le cacher !) Eaque/ ? , Minos/ ? ,… (au moins y a des choses qui peuvent encore rester secret hehe)**

 **Personnages :** **j'essaierai de faire apparaître un peu tout le monde, mais ce sera principalement centré sur les juges, les gemini ainsi que Camus et Milo, parce que…ben parce que je les aime bien !**

 **Rating :** **T (juste pour être sûr)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages de l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada !**

 **La plupart des chapitres sont bouclés, mais je suis encore loin de la fin ! Alors j'essaierai de faire une publication régulière, mais je ne promets rien !**

 **Merci à Sea-Rune et petit Vlad pour leur aide concernant cette fic**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La promesse**

Un petit garçon brun aux reflets étrangement violets courait à grandes enjambées sur une plaine de jeux peuplée d'enfants de tous âges. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé et excité vers deux garçons, respectivement blond pour l'un et blanc pour l'autre.

Juste derrière lui, se brandissait une modeste maison avec une insigne placardée sur le front. Il y était marqué en lettres venues d'une langue ancienne, pour ne pas dire oubliée, le mot "Deus". Ce qui était le nom de l'orphelinat le plus connu du village.

Un sourire ayant pris place sur son visage joyeux, il cria les noms des deux personnes se trouvant à maintenant quelques mètres de lui.

\- Rhad ! Minos !

Les deux nommés, interpellés par la voix qu'il connaissait très bien, se retournèrent pour faire face au garçon arrivé le souffle irrégulier à eux. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son sourire pour autant et sortit une feuille de nulle part pour l'exposer aux yeux intrigués de ses aînés.

\- Regardez ! Regardez ! La madame m'a donné un A !

Tout heureux, il agita la pauvre feuille dans tous les sens, ce qui la rendait difficilement lisible.

Amusé et attendri, le plus grand des deux vint ébouriffer les cheveux du brun d'un air fraternel.

\- C'est super Eaque ! Tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil

Le brun lui sourit et se tourna vers l'autre garçon, les yeux pétillants.

\- Minoos !, s'écria-t-il avant de lui sauter dessus, les entraînants malgré lui, tous les deux au sol. Merci, sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu réussir !

\- Oula doucement ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, mais quand même, fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oops pardon, se dépêcha de s'excuser Eaque en se relevant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu aies réussi, Eaque. les effort paient toujours.

En réponse, le brun lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- Et si on allait jouer ?, proposa le blond

\- Ouais !

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent s'amuser sur la plaine de l'orphelinat.

 **6 mois plus tard**

Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient réunis à l'entrée de celle-ci. Le regard triste et la tête baissée, ils étaient néanmoins prêts à accompagner un de leurs comparses vers la sortie et de ce fait, vers sa nouvelle vie.

Effectivement, comme dans toute orphelinat, chaque enfant se doit de quitter le foyer à un moment donné. Et bien que la plupart des petits ne comprenaient pas vraiment la situation, ça ne les empêchaient pas de ressentir des émotions et ce sentiment de tristesse de voir un ami partir sans qu'ils ne sache pourquoi.

Quant aux aînés, ceux-ci restaient droits et fier. Enfin, ils tentèrent de le rester en tout cas. Affectés par ce départ soudain, mais pas inattendu, ils n'en restèrent pas moins heureux pour leur cadet et ne pouvaient que lui souhaiter le meilleur pour le futur.

Eaque, alors âgé de sept ans. Regardait sceptique la scène se déroulants sous ses yeux empli d'une curiosité enfantine.

Ne comprenant pas toute cette agitation, il finit par questionner ses amis à ce sujet.

\- Dis Rhad c'est qui ces gens bizarres ? Et pourquoi Milo est avec eux ?demanda-t-il en pointant le petit gamin aux cheveux bleus qui serrait un autre jeune garçon férocement dans ses bras.

Témoin de la scène déchirante, Rhadamanthe mit une bonne et longue minute à répondre.

\- Milo doit partir avec eux Eaque. Tu vois cette madame et ce monsieur ? C'est la nouvelle maman et le nouveau papa de Milo, expliqua gentiment Rhadamanthe

\- Milo va avoir un papa et une maman ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir ici ?

Ne sachant que répondre, les deux aînés détournèrent les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur les deux gamins pleurants chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas Eaque, répondit en toute sincérité le blanc.

\- Tu veux avoir un papa et une maman toi Minos ?

Le garçon fut surpris par la question, mais répondit néanmoins à son cadet.

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Et toi Eaque ?, demanda cette fois-ci Rhadamanthe

L'enfant sembla réfléchir très sérieusement à la question puisqu'il resta silencieux pendant un certain temps. Son menton s'était légèrement relevé vers le ciel, tandis que son visage se déformait en une mine sérieuse, preuve de sa profonde réflexion.

\- Sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais plus être avec vous ?

Sa question ne fut pas répondue. Et la décision finale du brun n'en fut que décisive.

\- Non je veux pas de maman et de papa ! déclara-t-il soudainement. Moi je veux être avec vous, pour toujours ! Dis Rhad, Minos on sera toujours ensemble hein ?

La question avait été posée avec tellement d'innocence et candeur qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de briser ces doux rêves d'enfant.

\- Oui Eaque, on sera toujours ensemble, confia Minos.

 _Ou du moins on essaiera._

Le sourire du plus petit s'agrandit. Plus que satisfait de la réponse qui lui fut donné.

-xXx-

\- Minos, tu comptes te taire à ce sujet indéfiniment ?

\- Rhad' ! S'il te plaît, laissons ça de côté pour le moment.

Minos soupira. Deux années se sont écoulées depuis le jour où ils se sont faits cette promesse. Eaque allait même bientôt fêter ses 9 ans.

Mais il avait fallu que le destin leur réserve de petits imprévus. Et la seule chose que Minos souhaitait en ce moment c'est de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours. Sachant qu'il sera peut être celui qui brisera cette promesse, lui qui lui avait pourtant affirmé en premier qu'ils resteront à jamais ensemble.

Ces pensées incommodantes n'avaient de cesse de tourner dans sa tête en boucle, qu'il en devenait presque malade.

Rhadamanthe, Eaque et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont tous petites, depuis leurs entrées à l'orphelinat pour être plus précis.

Ils partageaient un lien unique et inébranlable qu'ils se considéraient quasiment comme frères.

Et ils vont devoir se quitter…

-xXx-

\- Minos, ça va ?

Aujourd'hui, en l'honneur des neuf ans d'Eaque, ses deux amis avaient préparé une petite fête.

Mais l'élu du jour, que bien étant assez jeune, avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec son aîné. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un de ses meilleurs amis soit triste le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Tout va bien Eaque, va plutôt aider Rhadamanthe avec le gâteau d'accord ?

A la mention du mot 'gâteau', le brun bondit de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se dirigea vers la cuisine aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient.

Le blanc sourit à cette vue. Mais son sourire s'effaça très rapidement.

 _Encore trois jours…_

 _Je devrais le lui dire, mais quand ? Aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas une option mais…_

Minos n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir car le blond et le brun sortirent de la cuisine à ce moment-là.

 _Oui pas maintenant._

Rhadamanthe ramena le gâteau, fait par ses soins grâce aux fournitures qu'il avait pu trouver dans la cuisine.

\- Alors Eaque, un vœu à faire ?, demanda le blond souriant

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant avant de souffler toutes les bougies d'un seul et même coup.

Après cela, ils découpèrent le gâteau et continuèrent de s'amuser jusqu'à une heure respectable pour des enfants.

Une fois la salle rangée, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre commune.

Pendant que le blond prenait sa douche, Minos se décida à se lancer après longue réflexion.

\- Eaque ?

\- Hm, marmonna celui-ci, déjà enroulé dans ses draps et plus que prêt à dormir

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose. De très important.

Cette fois plus attentif, Eaque ouvrit pleinement les yeux et se leva de son lit, démontrant que Minos avait toute son attention.

Mal à l'aise, le blanc se tortillant les mains, emmêlant et démêlant ses doigts en boucle.

\- Je…je suis désolé Eaque. Mais...je vais devoir briser notre promesse. »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir exactement. Ce qui rendait la tâche ardue pour Minos.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il tenta d'expliquer la situation à son cadet à l'aide de mots simples pour qu'il puisse suivre.

\- Ecoute Eaque… ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je vais devoir partir.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pars-tu Minos ?, questionna le brun encore plus perdu.

\- Je...j'ai été adopté…, souffla-t-il. Je pars dans trois jours, Eaque je..

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tandis que sa voix s'était faite faible et éraillée.

Ne supportant plus la pression, il avait lâchement baissé la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas faire face à la réaction du brun. Néanmoins, se sentant mal de fuir la situation ainsi, il finit par lentement relever la tête avec appréhension. Ce qu'il regretta bien vite, car la vision qui s'offrit à lui à l'instant fut la plus déchirante et douloureuse qui soit.

Les yeux brillants, comme n'encaissent et n'acceptant pas pleinement la vérité qui lui fut abruptement confiée, deux rivières d'eau salée dévalèrent de ceux-ci en cascade le long de ses pommettes rougies.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée pour les prochaines minutes.

De longues et terribles minutes du point de vue de Minos.

Ce ne fut que quand Rhadamanthe sortit de la salle de bain, qu'il y eut comme un déclic chez le brun. Il se leva, essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte brutalement.

\- Tu lui as dit c'est ça ?

\- À ton avis ? claqua la voix du blanc bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Désolé c'est pas contre toi, fit-il en plongeant son visage dans sa main.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

\- Non, laisse-le, il en a sûrement besoin.

\- Très bien.

Sentant que lui aussi avait besoin d'un moment de solitude, Rhadamanthe quitta la pièce à son tour et ne partit pas à la recherche du brun comme convenu.

Déambulant dans les couloirs éclairés par de faibles bougies, l'ambiance morose du moment finit par le ratraper également.

Même s'il n'en démontrait rien, l'annonce de départ d'un de ses meilleurs amis l'attristait énormément.

Mais en tant qu'aîné, il était de son devoir de rester fort et d'en aucun cas faiblir devant ceux qu'il était censé protéger. Il gardera un mental solide et des bras chaleureux pour les épauler à tout moment.

Un devoir qu'il s'était auto-confié.

-xXx-

Les deux jours qui suivèrent furent assez difficiles pour tout le monde. Minos et Eaque ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis ce fameux soir. Enfin, il serait plus correcte de dire que le brun évitait à tout prix la présence du blanc et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas se confronter à son ami Norvégien.

Mais bien sûr, entre-temps le temps ne s'arrête pas pour autant de tourner et le jour J arriva bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

Minos se tenait à l'entrée de l'orphelinat tout comme Milo il y a de cela deux ans. Il attendait ses nouveaux parents avec une petite valise en main.

Le blanc parcourut l'assemblée présente pour son départ mais trouva malheureusement pas les personnes recherchées.

Mais, il vit soudainement un visage familier s'approcher en courant.

\- Minos ! Désolé, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, déclara la personne qui ne fut autre que Rhadamanthe.

Le blanc essaya de cacher tant sa déception et sa tristesse de voir que le brun n'avait pas daigné se montrer le jour de son départ, mais il ne put se résigner à l'en vouloir pour ça.

\- J'y retourne, il doit bien être quelque part. Vu sa taille, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit simplement caché sous une table, fit le blond en une tentative vaine de faire sourire son ami.

\- C'est bon Rhad, laisse, fit-il en arrêtant de ce fait le blond dans sa course.

Il avait l'air peiné lui aussi.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rhadamanthe s'approcha et le prit brusquement dans une étreinte désespérée. Le serrant le plus fort possible, quitte à en étouffer le blanc.

\- Porte toi bien, souffla Rhadamanthe aux bords des larmes.

Minos sourit et rendit tant bien que mal son étreinte au blond.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Prends soin de lui pour moi tu veux bien ? »

\- Imbécile ! fit le blond en séchant les quelques larmes traîtresse qui avaient quand même décidé de montrer le bout de leurs nez. Comme si j'avais besoin que tu le me dise !

Ce fut tout ce que Minos avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Merci Rhad, ses yeux brillaient, comme sur le point de pleurer aussi.

Le blond le fixait de son regard d'or avant de s'exclamer :

\- Non...

\- Pardon ?, demanda le blanc incrédule

\- Ça ne va pas terminer comme ça. Je vais le chercher Minos ! déclara-t-il avant de partir en courant.

\- Att.. , mais le blond était déjà parti.

Chercher. Réfléchir. Vite.

Voilà tout ce à quoi le blond pouvait penser en ce moment. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer d'autres informations et se focalisait uniquement sur la recherche d'une touffe brune.

Il devait bien être quelque part !

Après avoir fini de chercher à l'intérieur. Il se dit qu'il y avait une chance pour que le brun se soit caché dehors.

Mais arrivé dehors, ce fut une plaine déserte qu'il retrouva. Mais pas découragé d'un pouce, il se mit à chercher partout. Que ce soit du toboggan préféré d'Eaque au bac à sable où ils avaient maintes fois joué ensemble tous les trois.

Mais il n'y avait nulle trace du petit brun.

C'était las, qu'il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre, fatigué et sur le point de craquer.

Ce ne fut qu'un petit moment après qu'il remarqua de bruits étranges. Essayant de déterminer d'où venait le bruit, qui ressemblait à des reniflements, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une personne perchée sur une des branches de l'arbre.

Eaque !

-xXx-

\- Minos, il est temps, lui dit une femme, assez âgée. C'était la gérante de l'orphelinat. Lui et ses amis lui devaient beaucoup.

\- Oui, soupira le blanc. Merci pour tout Fumio-san.

La femme lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre. Et Minos entama le pas derrière elle, juste après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière.

-xXx-

\- Eaque descend de là ! C'est dangereux !, cria Rhadamanthe

\- Non ! dit celui-ci en reniflant fortement.

Rhadamanthe constata alors ses yeux rougies et les secousses fréquentes de ses épaules. Combien de temps était-il resté à, seul à pleurer sa peine ?

\- Viens au moins dire au revoir à Minos, s'il te plait.

\- Il m'avait promis ! cria l'enfant

\- Minos n'y peut rien Eaque. Il est aussi triste que toi, même très triste que tu ne viennes pas lui dire au revoir.

\- Minos est triste ?

\- Oui, Eaque. Très triste, tu veux pas qu'il soit triste non ? Alors viens avec moi !

L'enfant sembla hésiter.

\- Eaque, si c'était toi qui devais partir, toi aussi tu aimerais qu'on soit là pour toi non ? Tu serais triste si moi ou Minos ne venait pas te dire au revoir un jour important comme aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

Le brun secoua vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Eh bien c'est la même chose pour Minos !

\- D'accord, fit Eaque d'une toute petite voix

Il atterrit au sol, d'un saut souple et calculé. Faisant de ce fait frôler la crise cardiaque au pauvre blond qui a déjà eu son lot d'émotions pour ce jour-là.

\- Allez viens Eaque. Il faut faire vite ou sinon Minos sera déjà parti.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Minos ! cria Eaque, ses yeux encore pleins de larmes.

\- Minos ! Minos ! cria-t-il encore, comme si crier le nom du blanc l'aiderait à s'approcher de lui.

Lui et Rhadamanthe continuèrent de courir jusqu'à ce que l'entrée de l'orphelinat soit enfin dans leur champ de vision.

Malheureusement pour eux, les seules personnes encore présentes à l'entrée étaient les autres enfants et la responsable de cette endroit qui les avait accueilli les bras ouverts.

\- Non... souffla le blond en arrivant à la même hauteur que le brun.

\- Minos ! Rhad' ! Il est ou Minos ? l'enfant le supplia du regard, attendant une réponse de son aîné qui puisse le rassurer. Lui dire que non, Minos n'était pas encore parti. Qu'il n'avait pas raté le départ du blanc et ainsi gâché la dernière fois qu'ils auraient pu se voir.

Le brun pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

\- Rhad' !

\- Minos est parti, Eaque.

Il serra fortement son cadet dans ses bras qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. La femme avait emmené les autres enfants à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas leur imposer cette scène qui en ferait sûrement pleurer d'autres.

Ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus. Au fil du temps, elle s'attachait à ses petits êtres et les voir partir à un à un lui déchirait le cœur. Mais ces enfants sont sûrement plus heureux ainsi, cette pensée était sûrement le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Comprimé entre le torse et les bras puissants de son aîné, le brun essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les larmes coulaient en flots le long de ses joues.

\- Shh, calme-toi Eaque, tout va bien, Rhadamanthe tenta de le consoler alors que son moral à lui aussi avait atteint zéro.

Voir Eaque dans ses bras pleurer à ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter lui faisait vraiment mal.

De frustration et de tristesse, il se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Ce jour-là un membre de leur famille était parti. Créant d'un coup un vide béant dans leurs vies.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Et quand ils rentrèrent enfin, ce ne fut que pour s'écrouler sur leurs lits pensant encore plus à leur ami en posant leurs regards sur la couche désormais vide à côté des leurs.

Les deux enfants n'eurent cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour s'abattre sur le départ de leurs amis. Car même pas 2 mois après, une famille s'était intéressée au brun. Il n'en fallut pas plus de 2 semaines pour finir les papiers et tout le côté administratif.

Rhadamanthe dut dire à nouveau au revoir à un ami cher à ses yeux.

Bien que cela l'attristât énormément, il préférait de loin être resté en dernier plutôt qu'Eaque, le connaissant, il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté le fait d'être abandonné une seconde fois. Et puis une famille avait sûrement plus à lui offrir qu'un pauvre garçon de quatorze ans.

Ce ne fut malheureusement que quatre mois plus tard que Fumio-san le ramena devant une belle femme brune.

A ce moment le blond sut que ce fut à son tour de quitter l'endroit où ils avaient grandis tous ensemble. L'endroit où resteront à jamais tous leurs souvenirs à eux trois, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

 **7 Ans plus tard**

Rhadamanthe Whyvern plissa les yeux à la vue du document dans ses mains. Ses clients n'ont pas été très explicites dans leur demande. Mais le blond fera avec.

Cela fait 7 ans qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat et depuis il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de Minos, ni d'Eaque.

Il travaillait désormais en tant qu'avocat* et se préparait à aller à la rencontre de son prochain client pour une affaire dite personnelle.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _Juste une petite précision pour leurs âges ) (Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas très clair^^')_

 _Au début de la fic :_

 _Eaque : 7 ans_

 _Minos : 10 ans_

 _Rhadamanthe : 11 ans_

 _Départ de Minos :_

 _Eaque : 9 ans_

 _Minos : 12 ans_

 _Rhadamanthe : 13 ans_

 _Le présent :_

 _Eaque : 17 ans_

 _Minos : 20 ans_

 _Rhadamanthe : 21 ans_

 _*Alors oui les âges sont complètement illogiques. Rhad' qui a un job d'avocat à 21 ans, ce n'est pas normal je sais. Mais si je le vieillissais ne serais-ce que de quelques années, je me voyais devoir faire un choix. Ou bien je devais en ajouter chez Minos et Eaque, ou bien je devais faire un plus grand écart entre les trois juges. Ce qui dans les deux cas nuisait un peu à l'histoire (vous verrez plus tard)_

 _A la limite, une autre possibilité était possible, c'était de les faire bien plus jeune au début. Mais le problème est que je voulais que Rhad' soit en âge pour comprendre et soutenir Eaque et Minos. La même chose vaut pour Minos._

 _Et puis…je l'avoue j'aime pas trop les vieillir, ça me fait mal au cœur lol._

 _(En plus quand on compare à l'œuvre originale, Masami Kurumada n'a pas été très logique avec les âges aussi alors… )_

 _Je me suis donnée assez d'excuses^^ ?_

 _Bon voila, c'est une longue explications je sais. Mais c'est juste pour être claire, histoire que vous comprenez et que personne ne vienne me dire que ça ne cloche pas, car je le sais déjà._

 _Voila, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chap^^ et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

 _A bientôt pour le prochain !_


	2. Un drôle de client

**Hello !**

 **Et voila le chapitre 2 ^_^**

 **Merci à Sea-Rune, petit Vlad et Phebe83a pour leurs reviews :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Un drôle de client**

Une sonnerie d'alarme assez bruyante vint interrompre le sommeil apaisant d'un brun encore cloîtré dans son lit en ce beau matin ensoleillé.

« Hm » il essaya en vain d'arrêter la petite machine qui ne cessait d'omettre ces bruits désagréables.

« Bordel ! Mais il va se la boucler ce truc ! » marmonna-t-il encore grognon.

Sans faire attention son poing rencontra le réveil qui se cassa du au choc. N'y faisant nullement attention, il se rendormit paisiblement.

-xXx-

Rhadamanthe sortit de sa voiture et rentra dans grand bâtiment. Il alla ensuite directement se renseigner auprès de l'accueil.

« Excusez moi. Je suis ici pour une entrevue avec Mr. Gemini. »

La jeune femme tapa quelques instants sur son clavier avant de lever la tête en sa direction.

« Très bien ils vous attendent au troisième étage, chambre 305. »

 _Ils ?_

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas le souvenir qu'ils soient plusieurs. Il prit donc l'ascenseur direction le troisième étage.

-xXx-

« Minos, il y a les frères Inferno qui voudraient te voir. » lui informa un jeune homme au long cheveux blanc.

Un autre homme au cheveux blanc qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté collé à son bureau avec de nombreux documents bien rangés en pile dessus, leva les yeux du papier qu'il était en train d'examiner.

« Hm merci Rune, tu pourrais leur dire que j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

« Bien. » fit celui-ci avant de se retirer

Minos soupira avant de ranger le document auquel il était occupé il y a même pas une minute. Il avait une masse de travail depuis que ses parents lui ont confié toute l'entreprise.

-xXx-

Rhadamanthe se trouvait assis devant deux hommes grecs, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui étaient respectivement ses clients du jour.

L'un ne sembla pas vouloir parler alors que l'autre se contenta de lui sourire.

Rhadamanthe s'apprêta à leur demander pourquoi ils avaient fait appel à lui après cinq minutes de silence quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux bleu ciel visiblement pas de bonne humeur du tout.

Il rentra précipitamment dans la pièce suivit de près par un autre homme, plus petit aux étranges cheveux parme.

Il posta ensuite juste devant un des Gemini, Rhadamanthe ne pourrait encore dire lequel. Bien qu'il remarquait qu'il y a avaient des différences entre les deux frères, il n'avait pas encore mémorisé leurs noms et ce n'était vraiment pas capital pour le moment.

« Te voila ! Je te cherche depuis deux heures parce que Sorrente m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire concernant une affaire urgente alors j'espère pour toi que c'est important ! » cria le nouveau venu

L'homme en face de lui se contente de sourire à grandes dents pour le saluer

« Ho salut Julian, ça fait longtemps non ? Va t'asseoir. »

« Hein mais y a pas de « Ho salut Julian » Kanon ! Dis moi juste ce que tu veux et… » le bleuté remarqua enfin la présence du blond

« C'est qui lui ? » fit-il en pointant son doigt vers Rhadamanthe

« Julian ne pointe pas du doigt. » le rouspéta l'homme qui l'accompagnait tout à l'heure et qui maintenant se tenait à côté de l'autre jumeau

« Oui oui pardon. Alors ? »

« Un avocat » répondit Kanon

« Hein pourquoi avoir embauché un avocat ? »

« Pour me défendre. »

« Te défendre de quoi ? »

« De toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah c'est simple, tu te rappelles quand je t'aie pris ta fourchette ? Tu vas pouvoir régler tes comptes maintenant ! N'est ce pas génial ? » expliqua-t-il

« Alors déjà ce n'est pas une _fourchette_ mais un trident nom de Zeus. Combien de fois vais-je devoir de te répéter ? Et deuxièmement je peux savoir pourquoi tu remets ce sujet sur le tapis alors que ça date d'il y a trois putains de semaines ?! »

« Fourchette, trident…c'est la même chose et puis ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« Si »

« Nan ! »

« Si »

« Non »

« Bon peu importe, tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question. Alors ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce cirque ? »

« Quel cirque ? »

« Oh bon ça suffit Kanon, tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer ! Et l'avocat là que t'as appelé, tu te rends compte qu'il est venu pour rien au moins ! »

« Ho c'est bon, si on peut plus rigoler ! En plus c'est un pote à Milo, donc c'est pas grave ! »

« Mais c'est pas une raison ça ! »

 _Comment ça un pote à Milo ?_

…

 _Je vais le tuer_

Rhadamanthe qui était en retrait mais suivait toujours la conversation venait de se rendre compte de la raison de sa présence ici. Et foie de Whyvern son _ami_ n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne pour lui avoir fait un coup comme celui-ci.

« Bon je vois que comme ce que tu avais à me dire se limite à ça. J'ai d'autre chose à faire, viens Sorrente ! »

Son assistent soupira avant de le suivre, n'oubliant pas de saluer les trois hommes dans la pièce.

« He attend Julian ! » essaya de le retenir Kanon

Mais les deux hommes étaient déjà partit.

« Je t'avais dis que ça ne marcherait pas. » fit la voix de Saga

« Ho c'est bon Saga n'en rajoute pas. » répondit son jumeau de mauvaise humeur.

Pour la plus grande surprise de l'avocat. Le jeune Gemini avait changé d'expression de visage dés que Julian était parti. Il n'avait plus cet air idiot et heureux mais il abordait maintenant une mine sombre et déçue ? Le blond ne savait dire.

« M. Whyvern. Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce coup monté médiocre. Vous pouvez demander à l'accueil, grâce à cette carte l'argent qui vont est du pour ce travail. » fit Saga en la lui tendant

Surpris par la déclaration de l'aîné des jumeaux, le blond se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Se dépêchant de rassembler ses affaires, car il ne voulait vraiment pas rester une minute de plus. Sil ne montrait qu'un visage stoïque en apparence, il était très irrité intérieurement que deux rigolos lui ont fait perdre autant de temps pour ce qu'il considérait comme des bêtises.

Il salua correctement les frères Gemini avant de décamper en réfléchissant comment il allait tuer celui qui a osé le recommander à ces fous !

« Ne t'en fais pas tu aura d'autre occasions. » fit Saga à son jumeau une fois le blond parti

« Sincèrement Saga, ça fait combien de fois que j'essaie. En plus je lui avais dis qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui. T'as bien vu comment il stress, heureusement qu'il a Sorrente ou monsieur l'héritier se serait pisser dessus. » commenta Kanon

« Peut être, que tu devrais lui laisser gérer ses affaires. Je crois que tu compliques plus la situation qu'autre chose. »

« Hm. »

Contrairement à ce que la scène précédente pouvait faire croire. Les deux frères et Julian sont de très bons amis. Rencontrés dés leur enfances, car leurs parents s'entendaient assez bien. Les enfants ont en fait de même. Ils se voyaient donc assez souvent. Mais un problème naquit au fil de temps. Il y a peu les parents du jeune Solo lui ont confier leur entreprises, ne prenant nullement en compte le faite qu'il était peu être un peu trop tôt pour un jeune homme comme Julian, qui ne faisait que récemment rentrer dans le monde des adultes.

Kanon soupira, son ami pouvait vraiment être borné des fois.

« Bon Saga, viens on va pas rester moisir ici. » fit il en se levant

« Et tu veux aller ou dis moi ? » questionna son frère

« Bah quelle question. Squatter chez Minos bien sûr ! »

-xXx-

Milo s'ennuyait fermement. Il était assis au comptoir d'un petit magasin, vendant un peu près de tout et il s'emmerdait comme pas possible. Il ne travaillait la que partiellement comme job d'étudiant et comme il connaissait bien le patron, ça n'a pas été très difficile pour être embauché.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit alors soudainement, réveillant ainsi l'homme à moitié endormi sur le comptoir de caisse.

La minute qui suivit un jeune blond aux yeux bleus se présenta devant lui.

« Bonjour. » fit celui-ci en souriant chaleureusement

« Ha heu bonjour oui. » se rattrapa Milo un peu déboussolé et pour cause il lui semble reconnaître une vieille connaissance à travers cette personne

« J'aimerais prendre ceci. » lui fit-il en pointant du doigt ce qu'il désirait

« Oui bien sûr. »

Il prit rapidement l'objet, qui était un drôle de petit pingouin tout bleu en forme de porte clé. Milo se demanda un moment pourquoi le lycéen en avait besoin mais ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin. Après tout, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent.

Le blond avait sorti son portefeuille, prêt à payer. Le bleuté le fixa un petit moment, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait tellement penser à _lui_. Ce n'est même pas qu'il lui ressemblait physiquement mais quelque chose dans se manière de parler, de se tenir, de…un peu de tout. Peut-être qu'il était trop obsédé par l'ami qu'il avait plus revu depuis 9 ans ?

Alors c'est sans même s'en rendre compte que les mots prochains lui échappèrent de la bouche.

« Laisse. » lui dit Milo « Je te l'offre. » déclara-t-il

Ce qui prit au dépourvu le blond.

« Mais pourquoi, nous nous connaissons même pas. »

« Haha disons que tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un que je n'ai plus revue il y a très longtemps. » répondit-il avec un air nostalgique. « Et puis, un gamin comme toi se doit de garder son argent précieusement pour des choses plus importantes. » poursuivit-il en souriant cette fois ci

« J'suis pas un gamin ! Et en plus ce cadeau est important ! Il est pour mon frère ! » déclara-t-il

En retour Milo éclata tout simplement de rire

« Quoi ? »

« Toi je t'aime bien toi. » avait alors dit le bleuté en ébouriffant les cheveux blond du lycéen

« He ! »

« He Hyoga ! Qu'est ce que tu fout ?! » fit une voix venu de l'extérieur

La personne se trouvait entre l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Euh oui j'arrive Isaac. »

Il prit le porte-clé et se tourna vers Milo une dernière fois.

« Merci monsieur ! »

« Pas de problème gamin et appelle-moi Milo j'ai l'impression de prendre 10 ans. »

« D'accord ! » fit-il en souriant avant de rejoindre son compatriote

 _Hyoga hein ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? C'est impossible de toute façon…_

« Tu devrais arrêter d'offrir des choses aux clients ou Shion va encore se fâcher. » fit une voix venant de l'arrière-boutique

« Mu, tu m'as fais peur ! Et c'était juste exceptionnel. »

L'autre homme se contenta de lui envoyer un regard voulant dire je-te-crois-pas-du-tout.

Milo voulu se défendre mais la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à nouveau en grand, interrompant les deux hommes.

« Ha le gamin t'as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda Milo sans regarder qui était vraiment rentré.

Et c'est justement quand il ne reçut pas de réponse qu'il voulut se retourner mais du visage familier il se prit un cartable pas vraiment léger en pleine face, ce qui lui fit tomber tête la première au sol.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le gamin ? »

« Rhad !? » fit surpris Milo en se relevant tant bien que mal

« Tu as l'air bien surpris de me voir. Gemini, tu connais ? » finit par demandé le blond

« Gemi… ha attend tu veux dire Saga et Kanon ? »

« Voila c'est un bon début, maintenant dis moi POURQUOI tu leur a parlé de moi pour leur coup monté à la noix ?! »

Encore dans les vapes, le bleuté ne comprit pas très bien le sens de la phrase de l'avocat.

« Hm ? Qu'est ce que tu veu…oooh ça ! »

« Ouiii ça, maintenant explique ! » ordonna Rhadamanthe

« Ca m'a échappé dans une conversation. »

« Juste comme ça ?! Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû rester coincé dans une pièce avec eux et deux autres -j'ai oublié leurs noms- pendant je ne sais combien de temps à absolument RIEN faire ! »

« Pardon ? » voulut essayer Milo avec un air innocent, mais juste une chose qui faut savoir Milo et innocent ne sont pas des mots qui vont ensemble dans une seule et même phrase !

« Tss, j'vous jure tu ne sais pas la fermer quand il faut toi ! Sois sur d'une chose, si un jour je me trouve quelqu'un tu seras le dernier à le savoir ! » déclara Rhadamanthe

« Quoii tu as quelqu'un ? » fit intéressé Milo mais aussi pour changer la conversation car le blond n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur du tout et il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur le sujet qui le mettait en rogne.

« Ne change pas de sujet et j'ai dit SI ! Ho c'est pas possible, après ces trois rigolos il faut que je me tape cette imbécile aussi, mais par Hadès qu'ai-je fait. »

« Tu sais Rhad, une personne bien constituée et en bonne santé mentale ne jurerait pas Hadès mais par un dieu disons plus aimable et bien intentionnée. » lui fait remarquer Milo

« Si j'ai envie de dire Hadès, je le dis ! »

« Bon sinon tu veux rester un moment boire du thé Rhadamanthe. » proposa gentiment Mu, d'un parce qu'il avait lui-même soif et de deux pour détendre un peu les nerfs de Rhadamanthe en surchauffe.

« Je veux bien Mu merci. » répondit le blond plus tranquille, avoir crié sa frustration sur Milo l'avait calmé.

Les trois amis s'assirent donc autour d'une table, chacun devant sa tasse de thé.

Ils avaient fermé la boutique temporairement, parce que…parce qu'ils en avaient envie !

Après ce léger incident, Rhadamanthe parla à nouveau normalement et lui et Milo échangèrent les dernières nouvelles courantes dans leurs vies.

C'était au cours de sa deuxième année de lycée que Rhadamanthe avait croisé le chemin de Milo. Ils ne se sont pas reconnu directement, mais au fil du temps ils ont pu sympathiser –bien qu'ils se chamaillent souvent- et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont découvert leur bout de passé commun. Rhadamanthe aurait seulement souhaité que ça soit pareil pour ses deux frères de cœur.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Prochaine publication le 25 avril (parce que c'est l'annif de ma môman :P)_

 _A bientôt^^_


	3. Un espoir?

**Hello tout le monde! Comment ça va?**

 **Voici comme promis le chapitre 3**

 **Je remercie Phebe83a et Sea-Rune pour leurs reviews qui me m'encouragent à écrire et me mettes de bonne humeur**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un espoir ?**

« He ho débout la feignasse ! » cria un homme aux cheveux noirs en secouant un brun encore profondément endormi sur son lit

« Hm ? Kagaho ? Kezke tu fis la ? » demanda le brun encore dans les vapes

« Je suis la parce que ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais pas te réveiller alors que nos cours débute dans même pas 20 min ! Et si on est de corvée je te préviens tout de suite que tu ne devras pas compter sur moi car je ne ficherais que dalle ! » le réprimanda brusquement l'autre

« Quoi ! He tu ne peux pas me faire ça à nouveau ! » s'écria-t-il bien réveillé cette fois

« Je peux, et je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra maintenant bouge ton cul de ce matelas ! »

« Ouais ouais c'est bon ! » grommela le brun

Kagaho avait prit l'habitude d'attendre Eaque devant sa maison pour partir ensemble mais souvent il se devait d'aller le réveiller lui-même, puisque ce dormeur n'était pas fichu de se lever tout seul.

Une fois habillé, ils descendirent au salon où se tenait la mère d'Eaque assise devant la télé.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Et merci d'avoir réveillé Eaque pour moi Kagaho. » fit sa mère adoptive

« Bonjour maman. » fit celui-ci en faisant la bise à sa mère, son regard captant bien malgré lui le cadre photo que sa mère ne s'était pas résolue à jeter.

Sur la photo se trouvaient souriant un jeune couple, on pouvait y voir à la droite une belle femme brune qui est respectivement la mère adoptive d'Eaque et à la gauche un homme, également brun, souriant qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la femme. Malheureusement cet homme sur ce cliché n'est plus de ce monde et ce depuis un bon bout de temps.

Cela fait cinq ans que le mari de la mère d'Eaque est décédé dans un accident de voiture, soit deux ans après l'adoption du brun. La femme en avait été profondément chagrinée, mais elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre ! Pas alors qu'elle avait Eaque, bien sûr ils savaient bien tout les deux qu'il n'est pas son fils biologique. Mais Célia le considérait comme tel, sans lui elle aurait sûrement finie seule et serait tombé en dépression.

Eaque quant à lui essayait d'éviter le sujet sensible à tout prix en présence de sa mère. L'accident avait beau s'être passé il y a cinq ans, il n'avait pas envie d'attrister sa mère. Car au fond il sait qu'elle en a été bien plus touchée qu'elle ne le fait paraître.

Ne l'ayant connu seulement deux ans, Eaque n'en gardait que quelques souvenirs, vagues, mais ils étaient là et c'étaient tout ce comptait. Il avait bien entendu été touché par sa mort, surtout qu'à cet âge là, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les choses simples comme la mort l'était.

Deux ans, c'est court, mais c'était bien plus que suffisant pour Eaque d'en garder l'image d'un homme au bon cœur.

Après tout c'est bien lui et sa femme qui ont prit l'initiative de l'adopter et depuis Eaque avait vraiment une vie heureuse, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. C'est pour cela qu'il leur sera éternellement reconnaissant. La seule chose qu'il aurait peut être encore souhaité c'est qu'il aurait voulut la présence de deux personnes en particulier à ses côtés…

Chassant ces pensées, Eaque prit vite fait une tartine en bouche et se prépara pour une énième journée au lycée.

« Au revoir m'man ! »

« Au revoir Madame Garuda » salua poliment Kagaho

« Passez une bonne journée les garçons ! » leur sourit Célia

Les deux jeunes hommes, déjà assez en retard se dépêchèrent d'arriver à leur lycée.

-xXx-

Minos rentra dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà deux hommes avec une prestance assez imposante qui l'attendaient, chacun assis sur un fauteuil. Etant jumeaux, les deux hommes ne se différenciaient uniquement par leurs couleurs de cheveux et de yeux.

« Bonjour Minos, nous t'attendions. » L'un prit la parole, semblant être plus sérieux et mature que son frère

« Bonjour M. Hypnos, M. Thanatos. » salua poliment Minos

« Je pense que tes parents t'ont déjà mis au courant de la soirée de ce soir, n'est ce pas ? » demanda celui s'appelant Hypnos et aussi celui qui avait prit l'initiative de saluer le blanc en premier

« Tout a fait. » répondit le Griffo

Ses parents le mettaient rapidement au courant des événements, histoire qu'il puisse s'organiser.

« Bien, M. Hadès a lui-même invité des partenariats voisins qui travaillent pour nous. J'espère que ça ne pose aucun problème. » fit cette fois ci l'autre homme, contrairement à son frère qui avait les cheveux et les yeux une couleur or, lui les avaient argenté. Ce qui facilitait grandement les gens à les différencier.

« Pas le moindre Monsieur. »

« Bien, nous sommes désolé de t'imposer cela Minos mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement pour le moment, de plus une famille en particulier avait une requête concernant ta famille. Nous avions donc judicieusement pensé que c'était la meilleure manière à procéder. » expliqua Hypnos calmement en se levant du fauteuil

« Je comprends. »

« Bien, sur ce mon frère et moi se devons de se retirer. Passe une bonne journée Minos. »

« Pareillement messieurs. »

Les échanges avec les jumeaux étaient toujours d'une très courte durée. Les rencontres n'avaient même pas à être organisé pour de si petits dialogues, mais valait mieux pas leur faire faux bond lorsqu'ils venaient en personne! C'était évidemment un règle connue de tous. Ils avaient d'énormes influences sur de grandes entreprises, en en étant une soi-même.

Minos les escorta jusqu'à la sortie et les salua une dernière fois. Son second vint à lui suite à cela pour le prévenir qu'il attendait d'autres invités. Sachant ou se trouvaient exactement où se trouvaient ses invités, Minos n'avait nul doute de qui il s'agissait.

En ouvrant la porte du petit salon, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une autre paire de jumeaux se présenter devant ses yeux. Contrairement aux frères Inferno qui avaient une différence de couleur de cheveux et des yeux, chez les deux hommes en face du blanc, la distinction était un peu plus difficile. Tout est dans le caractère, disait à chaque fois Minos. Car bien qu'on pouvait les considérer comme deux faces d'un miroir, niveau caractère ils étaient comme deux faces opposées d'une seule et même pièce.

« Yo Minos ! Ca fait un bail. » le salua l'un

« Tu es venu la semaine dernière Kanon mais bonjour à toi aussi. Salut Saga. »

« Bonjour Minos, désolé du dérangement. » lui sourit Saga

« Non, vous me déranger pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Laissez-moi deviner, vous comptez rester ici ? » demanda le blanc bien que connaissant très bien la réponse lui-même

« T'as tout compris. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » soupira le blanc, bien qu'un sourire à peine perceptible se dessinât sur ses lèvres

« Tu es incorrigible Kanon. » fit Minos « Mais soit, vous venez d'où comme ça ? Vos parents vous ont encore ramené à une de leurs soirées de force ? » demanda-t-il en parlant bien sûr des vêtements que portaient les jumeaux.

« Ah ça. » fit Kanon en regardant ce qu'il portait.

« Kanon a juste tenté un autre méthode pour détresser Julian. » expliqua Saga

« _Encore_ ? » questionna surpris Minos

« Oui malheureusement. » souffla Saga

Etant de bons amis, Minos était bien étendu au courant des efforts vains que portait le cadet des Gemini dans ses tentatives.

« Et quelle méthode as-tu mis en pratique cette fois ci mon cher Kanon ? » le blanc devait avouer qu'il était assez curieux, faut dire qu'après avoir entendu toutes leur histoires. Il se demandait à chaque fois, quelle idée farfelu il étaient allé cherché.

« Il a appelé un avocat. » lui dit l'aîné

« Tu as fais _quoi ?_ » décidément il ne finirait jamais de le surprendre

« He Saga tu étais d'accord. » protesta le plus jeune

« Je ne vais pas le cacher. » fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules

« Non mais vous avez impliquez quelqu'un d'autre dedans ? Vous êtes sérieux !? Et quel est le nom de cet homme que j'aille lui féliciter d'avoir du passer cette épreuve éprouvante. »

« On est pas si horrible que ça, t'exagère ! » se révolta Kanon

« Ca c'est toi qui le dis. » le contredis le blanc

« En plus je sais plus son nom, en fait nan je ne l'ai jamais su. Radis ? Rhadou ? Ah Rhadada !* 'Fin nan euh… roh je sais pas, il a un nom trop compliqué! » se lamenta-t-il

Minos aurait pu rire des noms complètement ridicule du cadet des jumeaux, si ces noms ne lui rappelaient pas autant de souvenirs. Cet avocat devait avoir un nom bien compliqué pour que Kanon n'en amuse comme ça, tout comme…

Non, le blanc préférait ne pas y penser. Au plus il y pensait, au plus Rhadamanthe et Eaque lui manquait.

« Tout va bien Minos, tu es un peu pâle. » remarqua Saga

« Je vais bien, mais je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer, si vous souhaitez quelque chose demander aux domestiques. Faites comme chez vous. » leur invita le blanc avant de partir. Bien que soyons sincère, les deux frères n'avaient clairement pas besoin de l'invitation du blanc pour se sentir à l'aise. Lui par contre avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

« Bah quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » demanda surpris le cadet

« Je ne sais pas, Kanon. » fit son frère en buvant un café qu'une domestique venait de lui apporter.

Kanon, ne qui ne pouvait rester calmement en place contrairement à son frère après le départ du blanc , n'arrêtait de sautiller et de se remuer dans tout les sens sur son fauteuil, ce qui commença à agacer son aîné.

« Kanon reste tranquille s'il te plait. Tu me donnes mal à la tête à tourner à bouger comme ça." grommela Saga

Mais son frère l'écouta à peine, et continua au plus grand dam de son frère. Heureusement (pour Saga), Kanon trouva ce qu'il pourrait l'occuper.

« Oh regarde des albums. »

Le bleuté se retrouva très rapidement devant la petite étagère. Il chercha un petit moment avant d'en sortir un gros bouquin.

« Kanon, ne fouille pas comme ça. »

« Allez, c'est pas si grave. Il a bien dit de faire chez soi non ? »

Et puis franchement ce n'était pas le genre du cadet à rester assis sans rien faire. De plus, il ne connaissant rien de l'enfance de Minos, c'était une occasion en or d'en savoir plus.

Il feuilleta rapidement l'album photo, découvrant toujours plein de clichés sur le petit Minos.

Kanon dut rire à une ou le blanc avait été habillé en costume pour une fête de ses parents. C'était peut être classe maintenant, mais en tant qu'enfant le jeune Minos avait juste l'air ridicule aux yeux de Kanon.

Saga finit par le rejoindre, tout aussi curieux que son frère. Ils passèrent un moment à feuilleter l'album photo. Le reste des albums photo se trouvant sur l'étagère ne concernait malheureusement plus le blanc et Kanon décida de ranger le livre alors que son frère retourna à sa place siroter sa boisson. Mais en rangeant l'album, le cadet remarqua un autre album étant posé tout au bout de la rangée. Elle se distinguait des autres albums par sa petite proportion. Les autres étaient tous de gros et imposant livres, en même temps en connaissant la famille du blanc e le nombre de voyages qu'ils avaient fait, ce n'était pas franchement étonnant!

Piqué par la curiosité et par l'ennui, il prit le petit livre sans attendre une seconde de plus. L'album semblait bien plus anciens, ce n'était même pas vraiment un l'album à proprement parler, plutôt un carnet ou on y aura mit quelques chemises en plastiques.

« Saga vient voir. » l'appela-t-il

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Son frère soupira.

« Kanon, on en a déjà assez fait. C'est la vie privée de Minos, on ne peut pas y fouiller comme bon nous semble. De plus tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça. » maugréa Saga

« C'est la dernière, promis. Maintenant vient voir ! »

« D'accord d'accord j'arrive. » obtempéra-t-il

Arrivé près de lui, Saga questionna son frère.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il de si spécial. »

« Regarde. » lui dit Kanon en montrant les photos se trouvant dans le carnet. Il y en avait malheureusement que quelques unes, soigneusement rangé dans les plastics.

« C'est Minos. » constata Saga en reconnaissant le blanc sur une des photos, il était bien plus jeune et avait les cheveux plus courts que sur celles de l'autre album.

Saga prit la photo et l'étudia un moment avant de regarder ce qu'il avait sur le revers.

« Cette photo date d'il y a 9 ans. » constata-t-il

« 9 ans, mais alors Minos n'avait pas encore été adopté ? » réalisa Kanon

« Non. » répondit son frère

Ils se concentrèrent alors sur les deux garçons restants sur la photo, souriant avec leur ami, présumèrent-ils.

« Serais-ce ses amis d'enfance dont ils nous a brièvement parlé ? »

« Cela se pourrait bien. »

L'aîné déposa la photo et prit l'autre en main se trouvant sur la page suivante. Encore une fois, il en lu le dos.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup.

« Kanon… n'as-tu pas reconnu quelqu'un sur ces photos ? » demanda-t-il soudain

« Hm ? Comment ça, tu veux dire hormis Minos, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, regarde le blond ici. » fit Saga en pointant du doigt le garçon blond se tenant derrière Minos et un autre brun, les entourant de ses bras en souriant vers la caméra.

Un blond, mono sourcil, …

Cela pouvait encore être une coïncidence, pensa Kanon

« Et maintenant, regarde les noms qui y sont écrits. » lui dit son frère

Ce fut au tour de Kanon d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Rhadamanthe et Eaque ? Dis moi Saga ce ne serait pas le nom de ce cher monsieur d'il y a quelques heures ? » s'étonna-t-il

« A ton avis, pourquoi je te le montrerai sinon ? »

« Mais… Attend, tu connaissais son nom !? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis tout à l'heure. Peut être que Minos aurait eu une réaction s'il s'agissait bien de cette personne là ! »

« Mais moi aussi j'avais oublié son nom, c'est justement en le voyant écrit là que je m'en suis souvenu ! »

« Et donc tu conclus qu'un monsieur qu'on vient de voir et un enfant qu'on ne connaît pas pourrait être la même personne juste parce que tu _crois_ qu'ils ont le même nom. Et admettons qu'ils aient en effet le même prénom, tu oublies qu'il y a plusieurs milliards de personnes vivant sur terre. Ce Rhada' truc ne doit pas être le seul à porter ce nom. » lui fait remarquer Kanon

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais qui tente rien n'a rien, non ? »

Kanon lâcha un grand soupir, normalement c'était lui qui menait les projets farfelus mais les rares occasions ou c'était son frère qui prenait une décision, il était énormément difficile de lui faire lâcher l'affaire. De plus Kanon devait avouer que son frère n'avait pas tout à fait tord, s'ils n'essayent même pas, comment pourraient-ils affirmer que cette personne était bel et bien l'ami d'enfance dont Minos leur avait parlé ?

Ils regardèrent vite fait les autres photos, il y en avait vraiment pas beaucoup. Le carnet se composait de seulement 5 photos, alors le tour fut rapidement fait. Sur toutes les photos se trouvaient les même trois petits garçons. Il y avait même une photo de groupe, sûrement les enfants de l'orphelinat au complet de cet époque, conclurent les deux frères.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda alors le cadet

« Eh bien je pense que le mieux serait de reprendre contact avec cet avocat. Evidemment tout ça se fera sans que Minos ne le sache. »

« Je pense pas que Minos appréciera qu'on lui fasse de cachotterie et perspicace comme il l'est, sois sur qu'il va découvrir le pot aux roses très rapidement. » lui fit remarquer Kanon

« Eh bien on fera de notre mieux pour le cacher ! Il ne vaut mieux pas encore lui en parler. Imagine qu'on se soit trompé et que ce n'est pas la bonne personne, Minos sera sacrément déçu. De plus il risque de s'enfermer comme une huître à nouveau et je sais que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu souhaites. »

« Bon eh bien, j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix. »

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _*Ces petits surnoms très affectueux ont été inventés par petit Vlad dont j'ai eu l'autorisation de les utiliser (spécialiste dans l'art lol). Alors oui c'est complètement ridicule et ça décrédibilise complètement Kanon (enfin j'espère pas trop) mais je trouvais ça marrant et puis c'est vrai qu'il a un nom compliqué flûte !_

 _Et bon, vous vous en doutiez, la raison principale est bien sûr que cela aurait été bien trop facile !_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésiter pas à lâcher un petit commentaire pour me laisser votre avis )_

 _Prochaine publication sûrement dans deux/trois semaines (je préfère ne pas donner de date fixe, car je ne sais jamais si je m'y tiendrai ou pas')_

 _Donc à la prochaine!_


	4. Un nouvel arrivant

**Helloooo !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 4^^**

 **Deux semaines pile ! Je suis trop forte ! (nan en fait j'avais même pas remarqué, je comptais poster demain ou même la semaine prochaine, mon programme est un bordel pas possible !)**

 **Mais j'imagine que tout le monde s'en fiche, alors passons directement à la fic.**

 **Merci à Sea-Rune et Phebe83a pour leurs reviews^^**

 **(Bonne nouvelle! J'ai quasiment fini l'écriture du chapitre 11 de 'Le secret des enfers' Haleluja! il manque une petite partie et c'est bon!)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Un nouvel arrivant**

C'est avec juste dix minutes de retard que débarquèrent Kagaho et Eaque en classe. Le prof se contenta de soupirer et leur dire d'aller s'asseoir à leur place.

« Très bien maintenant que ces deux zigotos sont arrivés, en retard comme d'habitude mais bref on n'a pas le temps pour mon speech du jour alors passons. Aujourd'hui on accueille un nouvel élève en sein de cette classe complètement barjo. »

Les élèves ne réagirent même plus aux insultes de leur titulaire, tellement c'était fréquent. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se demander à quoi le petit nouveau pouvait ressembler. Garçon ou fille. Petit ou grand. Délinquant ou intello.

« Vas-y entres et présentes toi. » invita le prof d'un ton plus doux

L'élève entra donc dans la classe et se mit au côté du prof.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Pharaoh Sphinx. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Bien maintenant que c'est fait. Voyons vois qui pourrait bien te faire visiter l'école pendant la pause, hm. » demanda a femme en fixant pourtant depuis tout à l'heure Eaque qui était assis au fond.

« Tiens pourquoi pas Eaque ? »

 _Pour changer tiens._ pensa le brun

« Il y a un banc de libre devant Eaque, tu peux aller t'asseoir la bas. » fit gentiment la prof en pointant du doigt le brun, montrant de ce fait de qui elle parlait.

Le nouveau si dirigea donc vers sa nouvel place sans piper mots et s'assied calmement devant le brun.

La fin des cours sonna et les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires, tous prêt à partir. Eaque en fit de même et s'apprêtait à partir tout en parlant avec Kagaho, quand une main lui retint l'épaule.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, Eaque ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé quelque chose ? » lui demanda la prof de mauvaise augure

K« Ah euh madame. Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire. »

« Bien. Et je te préviens, AUCUNE corruption n'est tolérée sur les nouveaux, c'est bien compris ? »

« Ouais ouais. » répondit nonchalamment le brun

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire Oui, Madame. »

La prof sortit donc de la classe pour souffler aussi.

Eaque soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa prof s'acharnait toujours sur lui comme s'il était le diable en personne.

« Bon Kagaho, je dois te laisser alors. »

« Hm. »

Eaque se dirigea donc ver Pharaoh qui était resté assis pendant ce temps. Le brun soupira à cette vue, nan mais QUI reste assis pendant la pause aussi ?!

« Salut. »

« Euh salut. » répondit son interlocuteur surpris qu'il vienne lui adresser la parole.

« Bon euh, la prof veut que je te fasse visiter le campus. » expliqua-t-il gêné, pas facile devant quelqu'un qui te fixe du regard sans rien dire.

« Oui d'accord je te suis. » répondit-il avant de se lever pour suivre Eaque

-xXx-

Minos se trouvait à une énième soirée, organisé par ses parents et où il se devait d'être présents. Et comme d'habitude, il s'ennuyait fermement, il n'y avait clairement aucune personne avec qui parler si ce n'est d'affaires et le blanc n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il pensait prétexter une excuse pour sortir, ça lui donnera l'occasion de souffler et d'appeler Saga et Kanon pour s'excuser au sujet d'hier. D'ailleurs les jumeaux étaient partis sans laisser de trace le jour précédent. Il pensa pourtant qu'ils allaient rester comme à leurs habitudes.

« Minos. » appela une voix féminine familière au blanc

Reconnaissant immédiatement, il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Oui mère. »

« Voici une la famille Alraune, ils viennent de l'Allemagne. » la présenta-t-elle « Ils sont ici pour un petit séjour de 3 jours alors accueille les comme il se doit. » lui demanda gentiment la femme

« Oui mère. » répondit-il simplement

Minos n'a pas vraiment de liens avec ses parents d'adoptions. Déjà petit, ils étaient assez distants. Enfin, c'était compréhensible en vue de leur programme chargé, il n'avaient déjà pas assez de temps pour eux, donc un enfant en plus...

Il était énormément fatigant de gérer une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon. Minos pouvait en prouver maintenant aussi.

Malgré cela, il était reconnaissant à ses parents pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. Non bien sûr le blanc ne parlait pas du fait qu'ils les ont séparés de ses frères de cœur, mais simplement d'avoir été la en tant que parents quand il le fallait. Minos n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il prit ensuite le temps pour analyser la petite famille qui se trouvait sous son nez. Il n'est pas rare que certaines restent logé en leur demeure pour les affaires, donc le blanc en avait plutôt l'habitude.

C'était un jeune couple avec leur fils, rien de plus normale.

« Bonjour Minos, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » fit l'homme « que de bien évidemment »

Le blanc se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Son regard se fixa ensuite sur le jeune homme d'a côté. Il devait avoir son âge, pensa-t-il

« Voici, Queen. Notre fils, j'espère que vous vous entendriez bien. » lui sourit cette fois-ci la femme

Encore une fois, Minos ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Qu'est-ce que ce genre de choses l'ennuyait. Et à chaque fois c'était pareil, comme s'il y avait marqué sur son front « venez me raconter votre vie, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire » ! Non, sérieusement les gens aiment perdre leurs temps à des discussions futiles. De plus, ils pensaient vraiment que leurs sourires qui criaient l'hypocrisie passeraient inaperçu. Non, ça fait un moment que Minos était tombé dans ce monde-là, ou tout n'est que pour l'argent. La sincérité ne faisait visiblement pas partie de leur vocabulaire.

Le blanc jeta alors un regard vers le fils qui semblait mourir d'ennui et ne prêta aucunement d'attention à ce qui était dit. Minos était bien d'accord avec lui, ce genre de soirée était des plus agaçantes, surtout si on y état emmené contre son gré. Mais il était l'héritier, alors il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire là-dessus.

« En tout cas je vous remercie toi et ta famille de votre hospitalité envers nous. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur, pas la peine de nous remercier pour ça. C'est normal. » Minos leur gratifia d'un sourire façade avant de s'éclipser dignement.

-xXx-

Comme à leur habitude, Rhadamanthe était passé au magasin ou travaillait Milo et Mu pour les saluer et éventuellement boire une tasse de thé.

Mais cette fois ci leur moment agréable fut dérangé à plusieurs reprises par le téléphone de Rhadamanthe.

C'est énervé qu'il prit son portable pour voir qui le dérangeait à l'heure de son thé. Non mais oh il est anglais, qu'on foute son tea time tranquille !

Ne connaissant pas le numéro, il hésita à répondre.

 _Ca doit sûrement être un client._

Mais ça pouvait attendre, se dit-il et il rangea son portable.

A peine eut-il le temps de se rasseoir correctement que la sonnerie insupportable se remit à sonner.

« Bordel Rhad, pourquoi tu l'as pas mis sur le vibreur. »

« Non c'est bon, je vais répondre à ce connard et après il va me laisser en paix et puis j'aime pas le vibreur tu le sais très bien ! »

« Ouais ouais répond vite, change ta sonnerie de téléphone aussi tant que t'y es. Elle est insupportable, hein Mu ? »

Mais l'atlante n'était plus visible dans la salle.

« Mu ?! T'es ou ?! »

« Devant ! Et je reviendrai pas avant que Rhadamanthe aurait mit son machin en sourdine ! » cria-t-il de l'autre côté de la boutique

« T'as entendu. » lui dit Milo

« Ouais. » grommela l'avocat

Le blond prit rapidement son portable et décrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

 _« Quoi ? » fit-il plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait du_

 _« M. Whyvern bonjour. Je suis Kanon Gemini et… »_

La ligne fut interrompue par la main même du blond

« Qui était ce ? »

« Personne, juste un trouble fête. » expliqua Rhadamanthe

« Ah bon. »

-xXx-

« Cet enfoiré ! » cria Kanon

« Alors ? » demanda Saga

« Il m'a raccroché au nez ! »

« C'était à prévoir. » fit pensivement son jumeau

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu savais qu'il allait faire ça ? Attend une minute…ce n'est comme même pas pour _ça_ que tu as tellement insisté pour que ce soit moi qui fait l'appel, n'est ce pas ? »

« Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux. »

« Saga… »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Moui tout à l'heure, enfin essaie. Maintenant rappel le, n'oublie pas qu'on le fait pour Minos. »

« Non mais t'es bouché, ça fait 5 fois que j'appelle et la seule fois ou il décroche c'est pour me raccrocher au nez. À ton avis qu'est ce qui va se passer si je l'appelle à nouveau maintenant ? »

« J'en sais rien, raison de plus pour essayer à nouveau. »

Kanon le regarda intensément avant de secouer sa tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Saga.

« Et après les gens s'efforcent de dire que tu es l'ange innocent de la famille. Innocent mon cul. » commenta Kanon

« Bon ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'appelles ? »

« Quoi ? Non, j'appelle Milo plutôt. Avec un peu de change il se trouve avec lui et sinon…bah tant pis. »

-xXx-

Profitant du calme revenu, les trois hommes sirotaient leur thé en tranquillité quand (eh oui encore) une sonnerie vint une fois de plus les déranger.

De désespoir, Rhadamanthe plaqua sa tête contre la table.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai. »

« Désolé les gars, c'est pour moi cette fois. » fit Milo désolé

 _« Allo ? »_

 _« Ah salut Milo, ravi de constater qu'il y ai encore des gens polis qui répondent au téléphone sans raccrocher au nez des gens. »_

 _« Kanon ? C'est quoi ce ton sarcastique ? » fit Milo surpris_

A l'entente de ce nom, Rhadamanthe était prêt à faire ses bagages. Non mais d'où il vient on appelle ça de l'harcèlement !

 _« Oublie. Bref, y a ton pote l'avocat qui est la ou pas ? Radis ou je ne sais plus quoi. »_

Sous les yeux de Mu et Rhadamanthe, le bleuté éclata de rire. Il s'en tenait les côtes tellement c'était fort.

« Phahaha radis, oh mon dieu même moi je n'y ai jamais pensé haha ! »

Reprenant un peu de constance, Milo essaya de répondre avec une voix qui ne tremblait pas trop.

 _« Hm, il est la. Pourquoi ? »_

Comprenant le sens de cette réponse, le regard du blond s'assombrit. La il en était sûr, il avait des envies de meurtres et pas les moindres, sur son ami et son ancien client pour être plus exacte.

 _« Ah super ! Tu vois Saga je te l'avais dis. Bref, Milo tu pourrais me le passer c'est super urgent. »_

 _« Dac' » fit Milo sans plus y penser_

« He Rhad. C'est pour toi. » fit Milo en lui passant le portable

Avec tout le calme qui lui restait, le blond prit l'objet en main sans le casser. (miracle !)

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il

« Vous pourriez être plus aimable quand même. » protesta l'homme à l'autre bout du fil

« Bon qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Du calme, il y a juste un ami que j'aimerais vous présenter. » lui dit Kanon

« Un ami ? Cela n'est pas mon problème. »

« Si, maintenant ça l'est. Alors disons demain à 15h ver l'adresse que je vous ai envoyé par mail. Ca vous va ? »

« Je.. »

« Parfait ! »

Et ce fut au tour de Kanon de raccrocher simultanément

« Milo… »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'aime pas tes amis ! »

-xXx-

On entendit deux voix distingues rire librement dans les couloirs du lycée. Bizarrement et à la plus grande surpris d'Eaque, le nouveau n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Au contraire, ils s'entendaient même merveilleusement !

Le temps était passé très vite et il était déjà l'heure pour reprendre les cours.

« Bon voila ! Maintenant tu peux dire que tu connais cette boîte qui nous sert d'école parfaitement. » lui dit Eaque

Pharaoh eut un petit rire au commentaire acerbe du brun

« Oui, vu comment tu l'as expliquer… »

« Qu'as-tu à reprocher à ma manière d'explication ? » demanda faussement outré Eaque

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » répliqua taquin l'autre

« Non garde le pour toi, c'est mieux. »

« Tu sais. » commença Eaque, alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre le chemin pour aller vers leur classe « Je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça. » déclara-t-il

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Pharaoh curieux

« Je veux dire que t'a l'air très sérieux, même froid et distant. Sans vouloir t'offenser, hein ? »

« Non, je comprends. On me le dit souvent. Parfois je suis un peu trop sérieux pour mon âge. Ca peut être une qualité, comme un défaut. »

« Mais t'inquiète. » lui fit Eaque en lui tapant l'épaule brusquement « Maintenant je sais qu'il faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. » soupira l'autre brun en arrivant devant leur classe

Avant d'entrer en classe, Eaque retint le bras de l'autre.

« Attend Pharaoh. Ça te dirais de venir mangez avec moi et Kaga' ce midi. Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul. » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire

« Si ça ne dérange pas ton ami, je suis partant. » lui répondit-il aussi en souriant

« Oh non t'inquiète. Il a l'air grognon vu de l'extérieur mais c'est un type bien au fond. » lui avoua Eaque

« Je vois. Eh bien dans ce cas, j'accepte ! »

-xXx-

C'est après une soirée éprouvante que Minos se dirigea ver ses appartements accompagné de Rune.

Il passa toutefois d'abord à son bureau voulant récupérer un document important.

Arrivé à la porte de la pièce, Minos remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« Rune, tu es entré dans mon bureau dernièrement ? »

« Euh non pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ouvert. » déclara Minos

« Comment ça ? »

Pour le prouver Minos abaissa le poignet sans aucun effort. Il inspecta ensuite la pièce, mais voyant que rien n'avait changés de place. Il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un domestique qui avait oublier de fermer la porte en sortant.

Il partit rapidement chercher ce qu'il avait besoin et sortit en pensant bien à fermer à clé cette fois-ci.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Rencontres innatendues

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Merci à Sea-Rune, Phebe83a et Nadja pour leurs reviews.**

 **Nadja** **: hello merci pour ta review, ravie que l'histoire et l'humour te plaise, pour ce qui du surnom affectif 'Radis' il a été inventé par petit Vlad à ma demande pour la fic^^ Ca ne m'appartient donc pas.**

 **J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fic :D**

 **Note** **: je sais que j'ai tardé mais je peux enfin vous le dire, le prochain chapitre de 'Le secret des enfers' sera mis en ligne ce samedi^^ (bon ok je peux paraître chiante avec cette annonce qui ressemble à une pub, mais pour tout vous dire c'est plus dans l'intention de prévenir les quelques lecteurs qui passeraient par ici que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de mon autre fic. ça traîne énormément je le sais, mais j'essaie d'avancer^^')**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Rencontres inattendues**

Comme à son habitude, Milo se tenait à son comptoir semblant compter les feuilles qui tombaient à l'extérieur de la boutique d'un air absent, en gros il s'emmerdait. ça, ce fut avant qu'une tête blonde bien connue ne fasse surface dans son champ de vision.

« Ah salut gamin. Ca fait longtemps ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes. »

« Le gamin a un nom ! Rien de spécial, comme on passait par là j'ai voulu venir dire bonjour. »

« Je vois, c'est gentil. Ton frère a aimé ton cadeau ? » demanda soudain Milo en faisant référence à la dernière fois ou le blond était passé

« Oh oui, il a adoré ! D'ailleurs il est la, si tu veux je te le présente ! » lui dit tout heureux le blond

Milo haussa des épaules, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

« Si tu veux. »

« Ok, attend. J'arrive. »

« Camus ! » cria Hyoga

Milo se figea au son de ce nom. La seconde qui suivit le blond entra avec un jeune homme du même âge que le bleuté avec de longs cheveux marines, lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos. Il était à couper le souffle, un vrai canon aurait dit Milo s'il n'était pas en état de pur choc.

« C..Camus? » demanda la voix tremblante de Milo

L'homme qui accompagnait Hyoga, détourna son regard du blond pour le poser sur le vendeur. Il le regarda quelques secondes intensément avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de stupeur en reconnaissant l'homme se tenant devant lui.

« Milo… » souffla-t-il

Milo n'arrivait pas à y croire ces yeux. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas un rêve, car le réveil n'en sera que plus douloureux.

Dans un état second il marcha en direction de son ami d'enfance, l'homme qui n'a cessé de chercher, l'homme qu'il n'a point oublié, celui qui le hantait jour et nuit, ayant toujours une place dans le coin de la tête du bleuté.

Il s'approcha donc de lui, les bras tremblant, et le serra plus fort que jamais en une étreinte puissante. Il le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si l'être entre ses bras pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Il plongea sa tête dans ses longs cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il lui avait beaucoup trop manquée.

Camus, quant à lui, ne savait que faire. Qui aurait cru qu'il croiserait son ami d'enfance comme cela? Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de le retrouver un jour, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir persévéré.

Et le voici maintenant entre ses bras, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. Hésitant, il renferma lui même ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Les serrant fort lui aussi, juste pour être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Que le contact entre leur deux peaux est réel, qu'elle ne va pas s'envoler loin de lui, encore une fois.

Soudain il ressentit quelque chose d'humide contre l'arrière de son dos. Doucement il relâcha son étreinte pour ensuite prendre la tête de Milo entre ses mains.

« Milo… pourquoi pleures-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en cachant lui-même l'émotion dans sa voix d'avoir retrouvé la personne la plus chère à ses yeux

« Je…désolé. » fit le bleuté en essayant de sécher ses larmes en vain. Il avait honte de montrer une telle vu pathétique à son ami.

Il baissa alors la tête, quand une main fraîche vint la lui relever. Il se perdit ensuite dans les yeux bleus et bien moins froids qu'à son habitude de Camus.

Ils fixèrent comme ça un certain moment, mais les deux hommes n'avaient cure du temps.

Non pour être exacte il n'avait plus notion du temps, le temps n'était plus qu'un détail dans le l'espace temps ou leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent entre eux, où le langage du corps était tellement plus efficace que n'importe quel mot.

Mais un certain blond était bien déterminé à leur rappeler sa présence.

« Camus ? Tu le connais ? » demanda le lycéen comme si ce n'était pas assez évident à ses yeux

Mais il eut ce qu'il voulait, car les deux hommes descendirent enfin de leur petit nuage pour porter leur attention sur le petit blond.

« Oh désolé Hyoga, je t'avais oublié. » s'excusa son aîné

Le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué'

« Hyoga, je te présente Milo, mon ami d'enfance dont je te parle depuis toujours. »

« Oooh c'est lui ? » maintenant le blond se sentait mal d'avoir interrompu leur moment à deux, depuis le temps que son grand frère lui parlait de cet ami si spécial à ses yeux, il avait bien compris que leurs retrouvailles était très importante à ses yeux.

« Tu as parlé de moi ? » demanda Milo sur un ton taquin

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit devant Milo, Camus rougit ce qui accentua le sourire scotché aux lèvres du bleuté.

« Aller venez, je vous invite à boire une tasse thé derrière. »

Chose que Camus accepta très rapidement et Hyoga… eh bien il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans cette situation.

Les deux amis d'enfances se mirent donc à discuter de tout et de rien, enfin Milo parlait et Camus se contenta d'écouter, de sourire et de parfois donner quelques petits commentaires.

Le blond, quant à lui s'était mis dans son coin, portable en main. Semblant être plongé dans une conversation toute plus intéressante que les deux adultes.

« Milo ! » cria une voix au lointain

« Derrière Rhad ! » cria à son tour Milo sans pour autant détourner son regard de son ami, ami qui le regardait sceptiquement.

De un, car ce nom lui était étrangement familier, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et de deux il était simplement curieux de savoir qui était cette personne qui doit surement être un bon ami de Milo.

L'avocat suivit donc la voix de son ami et retrouva non Mû et Milo comme à son habitude. Mais son mai, étrangement proche, trop proche pour être normal, si vous voulez l'avis du blond, d'un autre homme et un lycéen blond sur son téléphone. Analysant calmement la situation, il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications.

« Hm. Camus c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, ce qui surprit Milo tout comme Camus

« Comment ? »

« Simple. De un, tu ne laisse pas grand monde entrer à l'arrière boutique, car tu sais que Shion te punira sévèrement, de deux, je suis pas né d'la dernière pluie pour voir que tes yeux brillent comme les poupées de pub pour gamines et que ton sourire est plus idiot que jamais. » expliqua-t-il d'une traite

Fasciné par l'esprit perspicace de l'avocat, les deux hommes en restèrent béats.

« De plus, Camus tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. »

L'homme se tenant au côté se mit à sourire.

« C'est un plaisir également de te revoir Rhadamanthe. »

« Dites, j'ai manqué un truc ou quoi ? » se plaignit Milo qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi son ami d'enfance et le blond se parlaient si naturellement. De ce qu'il savait, ils avaient toujours été deux et Rhad avec ses deux amis. Ils ne se sont jamais parlé à l'époque, il est donc pas logique au bleuté que le blond et son meilleur ami puisse se parler comme si de rien n'était.

« Bah oui puisque t'es parti. » lui répondit l'avocat sans tact

Milo lui envoya un regard noir pour ça. Il savait bien qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat en laissant Camus seul, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Mais bref, quand t'es parti. Camus se trouvait souvent seul alors avec Minos et Eaque on venait souvent jouer avec lui. » expliqua-t-il, bien que parler de ses frères de cœur était toujours aussi douloureux que depuis ce jour

« Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. »

« Y a pas de quoi. »

Milo était au comble de l'étonnement.

« Tu…tu as fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? »

« Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on n'était pas tous très proche à l'orphelinat. »

« Il est vrai, mais pour tout te dire c'était une idée d'Eaque. »

Rhadamanthe se souvint encore très bien tu petit garçon solitaire, toujours seul depuis le départ de Milo. Comme Camus avait du mal à s'intégrer, il n'avait que peu voir pas du tout d'amis hormis Milo. Le blond se rappela que jamais il n'avait encore vu d'expression plus froide sur le visage d'un garçon âgé d'à peine huit. Beaucoup l'ignoraient, n'étant pas de nature sociale il était difficile de l'approcher. Alors personne ne fit d'effort, laissant le pauvre garçon seul. Mais un jour, Eaque vint ver en disant que c'était triste que Camus se retrouve seul et sans amis, il leur avait donc demander s'ils acceptaient de venir le rejoindre jouer avec le petit Camus. Si le début fut assez difficile, Camus les accepta et leur fut énormément reconnaissant.

Ses souvenirs étaient tellement précieux aux yeux du blond, il se rappelait de tant de choses, tant de souvenirs qu'il espérait ne jamais oublier.

« Il faudrait qu'on le remer… » mais Milo se coupa dans sa phrase réalisant sa gaffe

« Rhad'…désolé »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis sur qu'on le retrouvera et ce jour la tu pourras lui faire tes remerciements, en bonne et due forme. » lui dit Rhadamanthe en essayant de masquer le fait que la phrase de Milo l'ai quand même touché. Les retrouvera-t-il seulement un jour ? C'était la question qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans le cerveau du blond.

« Ah j'oubliais. Hyoga vient ici. » fit soudainement Camus en se souvenant de son frère

A contre cœur, le jeune blond quitta son portable pour rejoindre son aîné.

« Voici Hyoga, mon petit frère adoptif. »

L'avocat leva un sourcil mais le salua poliment tout comme le lycéen en face de lui. Les salutations furent brèves, car ne voyant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire de plus, le jeune frère s'excusa et retourna à son coin fétiche.

« Tu as frère adoptif ? » demanda le blond étonné

« Oui j'en ai même deux, mais l'autre est resté à la maison. »

« Vous êtes tous adopté ou bien… ? »

« Oui, nous les sommes tout les trois. Mais ils sont comme de véritables frères pour moi. »

« Je vois. » ça Rhadamanthe pouvait parfaitement le comprendre « Bon eh bien, je vous laisse alors. »

« Ah bon ? Tu ne restes pas boire le thé ? Mu devrait bientôt arriver. »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Milo

« Oh s'il te plait, tu sais très bien pourquoi. » se révolta l'avocat

L'autre mit quand même quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

« Ohh ça. » comprit –il « Eh ben passe une bonne journée Rhad' » chantonna-t-il

Rhadamanthe choisit de l'ignorer et de saluer les deux frères avant de sortir de la boutique.

Une fois le blond sortit, le portable de Milo se mit à sonner vigoureusement.

« Ouais, Milo à l'appareil. »

…

« Kanon ? »

-xXx-

« Arrête de tirer la tronche Kaga' ! Tu vas faire peur au nouveau. »

La complainte de son ami n'eut pas le moindre effet sur l'attitude de l'autre.

Eaque, Kagaho et Pharaoh étaient assis à une table à la cantine. Mais hormis les complaintes du brun, on pourrait dire qu'il y avait un magnifique silence qui régnait.

Mal à l'aise, Pharaoh avait plusieurs fois proposé que s'il dérangeait, il pouvait très bien changer de table et que ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Proposition qui a été catégoriquement refusé par Eaque en continuant de se plaindre auprès de son ami.

Mais Kagaho n'avait absolument pas l'intention de parler, ni de changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. Que l'autre se démerde seul, ça lui apprendra d'inviter un inconnu sans lui demander son avis. Non mais déjà qu'il est obligé d'être avec Eaque non stop, il ne va pas lui rapporter quelqu'un d'autre en plus. Est ce qu'il y avait écrit sur son front 'venez me parler, je suis entièrement sociable'. Non. Et si quelqu'un lui disait le contraire, il se fera un plaisir de le faire changer d'avis.

Vraiment, qu'Eaque râle et parle tout seul, ça n'était aucunement son problème.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, un visiteur imprévu se manifesta à leur table.

« Bah vous en faites des têtes. » fit une voix féminine derrière Kagaho, celle-ci vint même enrouler un bras autour du cou de ce dernier, à son plus grand malheur.

« Comment ça va Eaque ? » demanda-t-elle toute souriante « Kaga' ne t'embête pas trop ? »

Heureux que quelqu'un vienne un peu dégeler son ami, Eaque lui répondit rapidement.

« Violate ! Je vais bien merci. Content de te voir, si tu pouvais juste demander à ton cher cousin d'arrêter de tirer une tête de zombie ce serait sympa. »

« Haha même moi je ne peux rien n'y faire Eaque, tu le sais très bien. « lui dit-elle plaisantin

« Hm, je vois que vous avez un petit nouveau. » fit-elle, ayant aperçu Pharaoh en retrait derrière Eaque.

« Ah oui, c'est Pharaoh. Il est nouveau et comme il ne connaît pas encore très bien l'établissement je lui ai proposé de venir manger avec nous. »

« Je vois. Enchanté, moi c'est Violate. La cousine de ce charmant jeune homme assis là bas. » fit-elle

en pointant Kagaho, grognon comme à son habitude du doigt

Pharaoh se contenta de la saluer aussi et de se présenter, bien que ce fût déjà en parti fait par Eaque.

Après ça, la jeune fille resta avec eux déjeuner au plus grand plaisir d'Eaque qui avait enfin quelqu'un avait qui parler et qui l'écoutait.

-xXx-

Rhadamanthe avait vraiment traîné des pieds pour venir à ce rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir ces clients indésirables, faut le comprendre.

Il aurait très bien pu ne pas venir, il le sait ça. Mais Rhadamanthe était quelqu'un de poli et à qui son éducation ne permettait pas ce genre d'affront envers quelqu'un.

Donc le voilà devant une immense maison, ça ne s'appelait plus une maison à ce stade-là, ,aurait dit le blond si on lui avait demandé son avis. En même temps vu les proportions énormes de la maison, on ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

A contre cœur, il sonna à l'entrée d'une grille immense, elle aussi. Il échangea rapidement quelques mots avec le haut-parleur de la sonnette avant que la grille ne s'ouvre en grand devant lui.

On l'accueilli immédiatement après qu'il ait mir un aps à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui surprit énormément le blond. Ces anciens clients étaient riche ou quoi? Bon, ok elle était bête la question, mais c'était juste pour le principe!

Des personnes vinrent alors le ramener vers un petit salon ou les Gemini devraient normalement l'attendre. Mais personne n'était encore là, ce qui assombrit encore plus l'humeur du blond.

Heureusement qu'il était très bien accueilli, oui heureusement sinon Rhadamanthe serait déjà parti. Car attendre les personnes qui lui ont demandé de venir n'était pas la chose la plus agréable de la journée.

Il sirotait donc tranquillement son café qu'une domestique lui avait si gentiment ramené en attendant.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit alors en grand.

Pensant que les gemini montraient enfin le bout de leur nez, Rhadamanthe était prêt à leur afficher son mécontentement. Mais il se figea à l'entente de la voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Rien à voir avec la voix calme de l'aîné des frères, ni celle bruyante, un peu trop au goût de Rhadamanthe, du cadet. Oui le blond a su faire la différence entre eux deux, ce qui est en soit un exploit. Mais bizarrement il trouve qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas tellement, c'est peut être pour cela qu'il arrive à les distinguer.

 _« Rhad…»_

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand, combien ? Combien de personnes l'appelaient ainsi?

Le calcul sera rapide, ça c'est sûr. Il n'y avait pas grand monde que le blond côtoyait et qui était assez proche de lui pour avoir le luxe de l'appeler ainsi. Mais alors…

Soudain une longue chevelure d'un blanc immaculé fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Rhadamanthe se trouvait maintenant devant un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine. Quelqu'un de très très très familier au blond qu'il en n'osa croire ses yeux, pourtant grands ouverts.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Une retrouvaille

**Hey !**

 **Merci comme d'habitude aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, soit Sea-Rune, Phebe83a et Nadja^^**

 **Nadja** **: T'inquiète, ce n'est en aucun cas un problème ) Les gentils commentaires motivent toujours ! Le CamusxMilo et le RhadxKanon ? Bah t'a sonné à la bonne porte, ce sont également deux couples que j'apprécie beaucoup ! J'avoue néanmoins avoir eu du mal au début avec le RhadxKanon, mais les nombreuses fics que j'ai lu sur eux ont réussis à me convaincre ! Du coup ce pairing fait parti de ceux que j'écris le plus^^ bien que je ne maîtrise pas complètement les personnages, ce qui est sûrement à remarquer dans mes écrits ! Le Camilo, un classique…qui a également longuement été mon OTP^^ Je vois que les deux pairings fétiches de Sts sont toujours si aimés XD** **L'avancement des couples se fera assez lentement par contre, surtout pour le RhadxKanon. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et je te remercie pour ta review^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Une retrouvaille**

Minos marchait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs de son manoir.

" _Salut Kanon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?"_

…

" _Si je connais Minos ? Quel Minos ? Tu veux dire… !?"_

Des domestiques venaient de lui informer qu'un invité était venu à l'improviste, apparemment sous la demande des Gemini. Minos avait l'habitude de gérer leurs conneries, mais il était bien trop occupé ces derniers temps pour encore gérer une affaire de plus, surtout si la cause en était les jumeaux.

" _Quoi ?! C'est ton pote, c'est génial ! Faut que je le dise à Rhad' !"_

…

" _Ouais, il est déjà parti."_

…

" _Hein, quoi attends tu as fait quoi ?!"_

Il se dépêcha vers le salon d'invités. Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, sondant immédiatement une présence. Il la trouva assise au fauteuil et cru défaillir en le voyant.

Un jeune homme blond, qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre milles se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil, buvant un café tranquillement, semblant ne pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

" _Tu as invité Rhad' chez Minos !?"_

Doucement, il s'approcha, ayant du mal à y croire, ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'il peinait à marcher correctement.

Et quand le premier contact visuel eut lieu, il n'y avait plus d'erreur possible pour le blanc et le nom prochain lui échappa des lèvres presque instinctivement.

"Rhad'…"

Le nom si familier fit relever la tête au blond, levant les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler, il se figea net.

" _Comment ça tu ne lui as rien expliqué ?"_

…

" _D'acc', bon on se voit tout à l'heure."_

Rhadamanthe refusait pourtant encore d'y croire. Etais-ce bien, ce pourrait-il… ? Est-ce même possible ?! Le cerveau de blond tournait à plein régime, ce pour quoi il y eut un silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Silence qui mettait très mal à l'aise Minos.

Il était maintenant en proie de doutes. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Après tout il avait prononcé son nom sans réfléchir, c'était tout simplement sorti de lui-même. Mais même si Minos savait qu'il s'était emporté, il espérait juste que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et que cet homme se dressant devant lui était bel et bien son ami d'enfance.

"Rhad'…c'est bien toi, Rhad'." tenta-t-il à nouveau

Rhadamanthe se souvenant qu'il faisait attendre son hôte se mit à le détailler judicieusement, comme pour être certain que ce n'était pas une erreur. A son tour, il réalisa, que l'espoir ne s'était pas envolé. Que la personne devant lui était bel et bien une des deux qu'il n'avait cessé de rechercher ces dernières années.

"Minos…"

Heureux d'enfin obtenir une réaction de la part du blond, il s'avança encore un peu plus.

Mais à son ahurissement, Rhadamanthe s'était avancé de lui-même et la prochaine chose que Minos put constater, c'est qu'il était enlacé dans les bras forts du blond.

"Euh Rhad' ?" questionna le blanc un peu déboussolé par le geste de l'autre

"Tu vas bien. " souffla-t-il, il était rassuré, heureux, libéré d'un poids

"Eh bien, oui j'imagine." fit-il incrédule, quelle était cette réaction ?

"Tant mieux."

"Rhad' ? Tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Minos, le visage du blond n'étant pas visible au blanc, il ne pouvait voir le sourire rassuré scotché sur le visage de son ami d'enfance.

"Je suis si content de te revoir, tout va bien. Ta famille l'accueille bien ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Tu.."

"Rhad' relax, je vais bien même parfaitement bien. Je me suis faits de très bon amis, ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté-là." lui sourit Minos en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son frère de coeur

"Ca me rassure alors." lui sourit-il à son tour. « Bordel, je n'arrive pas y croire, ça fait tellement longtemps."

"C'est bon de te revoir aussi Rhad', j'avoue que j'avais fini par ne plus y croire."

"Jamais." répliqua abruptement le blond

"Pardon ?"

"Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'y croire j'étais sûr qu'on se retrouvera tous les trois."

"Tu…tu as retrouvé Eaque ?"

Rhadamanthe lui adressa un sourire triste qui fut interprété comme une réponse négative par le blanc

"Non. Mais je suis sûr, qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront. J'en suis certain." lui dit le blond d'un ton rassurant.

Heureux à un tel point de se retrouver, ils discutèrent pendant un long moment.

Parlant de ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie depuis la séparation, les rencontres qu'ils ont faite.

"Le petit Milo ?"

"Oui, c'est par pure coïncidence que je suis tombé sur lui lors de mes années de lycée."

"T'en as de la chance."

"Mouais tu parles, il n'arrête pas de parler, surtout de Camus."

Minos ne put empêcher un sourire de faire surface sur son visage. Ça lui fait bizarre de parler des gens qu'il connaissait de l'orphelinat, cela remonte à tellement longtemps et jamais il ne pouvait en discutait avec quelqu'un. Saga et Kanon sont de bons amis, ça il n'y a pas doute qui persiste, mais eux n'ont pas connu la vie d'orphelinat. C'est pourquoi le blanc enviait son frère qui avait su trouver quelqu'un avec qui ils avaient partagé un morceau de leur vie, aussi infime soit-elle. Ça restait important, en tout cas ça l'était aux yeux de l'héritier des Griffo.

"D'ailleurs." reprit Rhadamanthe "Il l'a retrouvé, Camus je veux dire." précisa-t-il

"Ils se sont croisés ?" demanda Minos surpris

"Oui, grâce à son frère ou je ne sais plus quoi qui était passé à la boutique ou Milo travaille."

"Eh bien, la chance est de notre côté décidément."

"Tu l'as dis."

"Il ne manque que.."

"Je sais Minos." le coupa Rhadamanthe en voyant très bien de qui il voulait parler.

"Alors, comment vont les amours ?" demanda Rhadamanthe pour changer de conversations et bien sûr aussi par simple curiosité.

"Rien de spécial." répondit Minos amusé

"Oh, attendrais-tu quelqu'un mon cher."

"Peut-être bien." souffla le blanc

"Quoi ?!" le blond avait posé la question juste pour embêter son ami, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa question soit prise au sérieux par le son frère de cœur

"Rien rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?"

"Heu, je dérange ?"

"Kanon ?" s'étonna Minos de le voir, puis il se souvint que tout avait été orchestré par les Gemini, encore une fois, mais pour une fois le blanc ne pouvait pas les blâmer

Rhadamanthe semblait l'avoir oublié lui aussi, en vue son regard surpris.

"Bon, j'étais juste venu vérifier que tu étais bien venu Minos et aussi pour être sûr qu'on avait pas fait une gaffe. Mais je vois que tout va bien alors…"

"Attends un peu Kanon, j'ai quelques questions à te poser." le retint Minos

"Hm, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je te signale que tu as un invité."

Pile à ce moment-là, un domestique entra en disant que les parents du blanc l'appelaient.

"Bon, j'imagine que je dois j'aller. Kanon, reste ici !" fit-il en voyant déjà le grec s'éclipser doucement

"Pourquoi ?" gémit-il

"Mais parce je dois y aller et que je ne vais pas laisser Rhad' ici tout seul alors tu vas lui tenir compagni."

Le blond fixa son ami, incrédule et horrifié. Non mais le blanc l'avait écouté quand il lui avait parlé du tour que ces deux-là avaient joué contre lui? Il parlait tout seul à ce moment ou quoi ?

"Eh bien je dois y aller. Rhad' tu voudrais rester ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

"Je te remercie Minos, mais ça ira. Une prochaine fois peut-être." Déclina gentiment l'anglais

"Bien, mais n'hésite pas surtout si tu changes d'avis. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ne l'oubli pas ! "

Après cela, le Norvégien quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes restants. Rhadamanthe s'était bien sûr retenu de dire à son cher frère que lui aussi il ne l'avait pas répondu, sa dernière question !

"Quelle question ?" demanda Kanon curieux

"Rien qui ne te concerne." répondit froidement Rhadamanthe

"D'ac-cord… "

"Alorrs." reprit Kanon suite à un silence entre les deux hommes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas maintenir

"Merci." fit simplement le blond, froid et stoïque comme le Gemini l'avait connu, rien à voir avec le regard tendre qu'il avait pu apercevoir tout à l'heure.

"Euh, ben de rien. Tu sais en étais pas vraiment sûr avec Saga, je suis content de voir Minos si heureux, il n'a pas beaucoup le temps de décompresser." avoua Kanon

Le tutoiement ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du blond, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

"Mais, comment avez-vous trouvez ?" demanda Rhadamanthe, il devait avouer être curieux, mais seulement un petit peu !

"Ha, euh en fait on a vu des photos de votre enfance à l'orphelinat. On n'a pas directement conclu que c'était toi, bien que la ressemblance était flagrante. Mais comme il y a avait ton nom inscrit sur le dos de la photo, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait tenter." expliqua-t-il

L'avocat leva un sourcil interrogatif, des photos ? Il ne se rappelle pas de photos des temps de l'orphelinat. Comment cela fait-il que Minos en ait gardé ? Le blond retint dans un coin de sa mémoire de questionner son ami à propos de ça, il aimerait lui aussi voir ces photos.

"Merci." souffla Rhadamanthe bien que ça lui coûtât énormément

"C'est bon va, puis c'était pour faire plaisir à un ami. Tu vas pas passer tout ce temps à me remercier quand même ?" tenta Kanon sur le ton de la rigolade

Mais l'avocat ne le prit pas de la même manière. Il faut le comprendre, il fait des efforts pour le remercier et l'autre lui fait des remarques à ce sujet. Rhadamanthe savait qu'il était facilement irrité, mais il était particulièrement avec le Grec, allez savoir pourquoi.

Se levant de son fauteuil où il était pourtant très bien installé, il déposa son café sur la table et prit sa mallette en main.

"Je vais vous laisser maintenant, on m'attend quelque part." mentit le blond

Kanon eut l'air surpris mais n'en montra rien, enfin il essaya.

"Euh oui d'accord, mais tu veux pas rester encore un petit peu ? Saga devrait pas tarder à arriver et Minos aussi d'ailleurs."

"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Saluez Minos et votre frère de ma part." Après tout lui et Minos s'étaient déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important et maintenant que Rhadamanthe savait ou il habitait, ils pourraient se voir plus fréquemment.

-xXx-

Rhadamanthe rentre chez lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit sa mère sur la table à manger occupée à signer des papiers pour son travail.

Le blond la salua brièvement avant de monter à l'étage d'au-dessus. L'ambiance était froide, comme d'habitude vous dira le blond. Pour être franc, l'avocat n'a jamais su pourquoi mais sa mère adoptive avait toujours été distante avec lui comme si elle avait peur de lui, c'est pourquoi il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle avait adopté. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'espérer des réponses à ce sujet.

-xXx-

"Rah ! Il est pas possible ce gamin !" se lamenta un homme aux longs cheveux d'or

"Ce gamin a déjà 20 ans." précisa le brun à côté de lui

"Ho tais-toi Dokho !"

"D'accord d'accord calme toi et pose cette plume, ok ? Elle ne me paraît plus si inoffensif que ça dans tes mais, tu sais?" fit l'autre homme

"Mais je te jure que je vais le trucider ce gamin, qui lui a dit de jouer avec ma boutique comme d'une maison de poupées, hein ?!"

"C'est toi qui as voulu l'embaucher, non ?"

"Dokho…"

"Oui ? "

"La ferme !" s'exclama l'homme à la longue chevelure

Ayant enfin pu faire taire son ami, l'homme se relança dans sa tirade individuelle et à sens unique.

"Non, mais regarde ça. Il pensait que j'allais pas voir ça. Il n'a même pas essayé de le cacher ! »

"C'est la saison des amours."

"Dokho…même s'il a retrouvé quelqu'un ce n'est pas une raison pour faire descendre le chiffre d'affaires à ce point ! Regarde tous les cadeaux qu'il a offerts, j'en compte une quinzaine ! "

"Mais tu as d'autres boutiques non ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème !"

"Le problème c'est que ce gosse est complètement irresponsable !"

"Bon d'accord et à râler comme ça, tu veux qu'on y fasse quoi ? Tu vas reléguer ses heures à Mu ?"

"Hors de question !"

"Bah voilà, je vois qu'on est tous les deux d'accord sur le point que cette conversation ne mène à rien !" lui dit le brun qui commençait à en avoir marre des plaintes de son ami et accessoirement amant

L'autre se mit subitement à bouder et Dokho ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles si tentatrices de son compare.

"Dokho !" l'atrophia Shion

"Bah quoi ? Me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas."

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème !"

"Ouais ben on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge si tu t'inventes toujours des problèmes." réplique-t-il nonchalant

Et ils continuèrent de s'engueuler pour le restant de la soirée, enfin Shion criait et Dokho ne faisait que subir

 **To be continued…**


	7. Un service bénéfique

**Hey people wassuuuuup?**

 **Après avoir glandé pendant l'intégralité de mes vacances (oui je vous l'avoue sans aucune honte xD) je me remets doucement à l'écriture alors que la rentrée des cours est plus proche que jamais TT-TT**

 **Bref, je post enfin ce chapitre qui aurait dû l'être il y a …euh...longtemps ainsi que la suite de LSDE, eh oui ce n'est pas une blague deux nouveaux chapitres en un jour, sortez le champagne c'est un miracle qui ne se reproduira pas de sitôt xD.**

 **Merci à Sea-Rune, Phebe83a et Nadja pour leurs reviews!**

 **Nadja** **: Salut^^Merci pour ta review. Ahah c'est ça l'inconvénient. On ne peut lui en vouloir à ce cher dragon des mers! Mais ouais, il a complètement gâché le truc XD Le romantique et le casseur? J'aime bien comment tu as résumé leur relation et tu ne dois pas être très loin de la vérité :) La voilà, la suite, après une petite (longue) période d'attente. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Merci pour ton soutien et tes commentaires à chaque chapitre, ça me motive beaucoup à écrire^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 **

**Un service bénéfique**

La sonnerie assourdissante d'un portable vrilla les pauvres tympans du jeune Rhadamanthe en ce bon matin. Agacé d'être importuné en ce jour de congé, il prit néanmoins le mobile en main. De toute façon, il était déjà réveillé, inutile de se rendormir.

Se doutant déjà de l'identité de la personne à l'autre bout du fil, il répondit d'une voix détachée et cassante.

« Ouais quoi ? »

« Rhaaaadd ! »

Le blond du éloigner l'objet de justesse, au risque de diminuer sa faculté auditive, ce qui serait fâcheux.

« Bordel de chiotte Milo, qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Et arrête de crier! »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ! C'est vraiment, mais genre _vraiment_ important ! »

Le bleuté insista bien sur le vraiment, ce qui ramena le blond à remettre en question sa définition "d'important". Car il n'y avait aucun doute que son ami avait une manière de penser qui différait légèrement des autres gens, les personnes normales quoi. Bien entendu, il ne dit rien. S'il n'écoutait pas son ami braillard qui venait se lamenter sur son sort, ça lui retomberait dessus plus tard.

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide Milo? Shion t'a passé un savon et tu veux l'éviter, c'est ça ? » présuma le blond.

« Ah ça aussi ! Mais non, pas cette fois-ci. Tu vois hier Camus était passé à la boutique comme d'hab et… »

« Passe moi les détails de ta vie veux-tu, et viens en directement aux faits. »

« Bien bien, t'as mal dormi ? »

« Ouais. »

Non mais c'est quoi comme question?! Monsieur sans gêne se permet de le déranger tôt dans la matinée, oui il est 11h et alors?! C'est son jour de congé alors qu'on lui laisse au moins la grâce de se reposer, nom d'un Hadès en tutu! Et ensuite, il vient lui demander s'il a mal dormi? Non Sherlock, ce n'est pas que j'ai mal dormi, c'est que je me suis réveillé trop tôt!

Rhadamanthe rumina encore un moment avant de reporter son attention sur la voix enjouée et paniquée de son ami. Oh alors c'est vraiment important, le blond aurait pourtant juré du contraire.

« Donc, Camus a un empêchement aujourd'hui et ne pourra pas aller chercher son frère et je lui ai proposé de le faire à sa place. »

Bah non, fausse alerte, on remet le cerveau en mode OFF.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème et surtout pas en quoi je suis concerné. »

« Mais j'y viens! Je lui ai donc proposé mon aide sauf que ! Sauf que j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose à cette heure-là... »

Se massant les tempes, Rhadamanthe concéda à poursuivre la discussion malgré son envie inqualifiable de remettre l'autre à sa place en lui coupant au nez. Mais M. Whyverne a eut une bonne éducation, on ne raccroche pas au nez d'une personne, ça ne se fait pas. A part pour l'autre emmerdeur de Gemini, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« Et donc... ? »

« Et donc, je me demandais si tu pouvais aller chercher le gamin au lycée à ma place ? » lui demanda d'un ton suppliant le Grec.

Nous y voilà donc. Le moment fatidique où il se fera un plaisir de refuser catégoriquement afin de se venger de son manque de sommeil.

« C'est à quelle heure ? »

Foutue éducation à la con! Sa mère ne lui accorde même pas d'attention, pourquoi est-il si à point sur les règles?

« Ah je t'adore Rhad', je t'envoie l'adresse du lycée et l'heure tout de suite. »

« Ouais ouais, bon c'est tout ? »

Vous l'aurez compris, le blond n'était pas de meilleure humeur qu'a quelques instants plus tôt.

« Oui, merci Rhad' tu me sauves vraiment, je ne savais pas comment le dire à Camus. »

-xXx-

« Salut, Eaque ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. »

« Salut Myu ! » le salua-t-il à son tour

Il est vrai qu'étonnement, le brun s'était contrairement aux autres jours réveillé facilement aujourd'hui. Même Kagaho n'avait pas pris la peine de venir le réveiller, c'est pour vous dire à quel point ceci est miraculeux. Eaque ne saurait pas vraiment donner de raison à cela, de toute façon il n'était pas toujours en retard, si?

Sur son chemin, il fut salué par de nombreuses personnes. Des gens qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus vus depuis un moment, songea un moment le Népalais.

« Tiens donc, on décide de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence à ce que je vois. » fit une voix cynique

Eaque soupira de désespoir, fallait-il vraiment qu'il tombe sur elle ? Alors qu'il était de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui? Apparemment oui, damnée soit sa chance qui le mettait tout le temps dans des situations loufoques et plus que désagréables.

Étirant les lèvres, il adopta un sourire qu'il pensa plutôt convaincant.

« Oh Pandore, moi aussi je vais bien, merci. »

« Oh épargne moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux ? »

« Tiens, c'est ironique. » fit-il remarquer

« Huhuhu ne cherche pas les ennuis Eaque. » fit une voix insupportable, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

« La ferme le crapaud. » claqua le brun

« Zélos, reste tranquille. » lui ordonna la fille et l'autre obéit instantanément

« C'est bien le toutou, rentres la queue entre les jambes comme ta maîtresse te l'a demandé. »

Cette réplique ne fut bien entendu aucunement appréciée par les deux personnes en face. Mais une autre forme féminine fit son apparition avant que la situation ne put dégénérer et qui sait? En venir aux mains. Bien qu'entre une jeune fille et un petit être tout boutonné et courbé, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur l'identité du gagnant si jamais un combat avait eut lieu.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Eaque ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?! » le questionna-t-elle étonnée

« Mais c'est quoi cette question qu'on me pose depuis ce matin ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être à l'heure moi aussi ? » se vexa Eaque

« Mais si, c'est juste…inattendu. »

« He, ça va vous voulez une tasse thé et des biscuits tant que vous y êtes? » ironisa Pandore

« Eh bien si tu le proposes si gentiment. Bien que je pense décliner ton offre, te connaissant, tes talents culinaires ne doivent pas dépasser celles d'un nouveau-né, j'en ai bien peur. »

La brune fronça les sourcils de pure colère, avant d'aborder un sourire hypocrite.

« Tu as du culot, Violate. Venir interrompre une conversation et en ignorer les personnes après. » grinça-t-elle avec son fake smile.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » lui dit Violate d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Comme les deux filles en étaient doucement venues aux insultes, Eaque préféra l'option de la fuite incognito.

Se faisant le plus silencieux possible, il prit la poudre d'escampette, comme on dit, classe en effet.

Désormais hors de portée des deux filles, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

Il s'en alla alors rejoindre ses deux amis, qui semblaient l'attendre près d'un immeuble.

« He, Kagaho y a ta cousine qui se bat à nouveau. » lui informa Eaque

Kagaho leva un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules nonchalamment.

« Elle est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. »

« Ça je le sais très bien. » répliqua vigoureusement le brun

« Avec qui se bat-elle ? » demanda Pharaoh curieux

« Oh une vieille connaissance, Pandore. »

L'égyptien pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, voulant de ce fait dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas. En même temps il était nouveau, rien d'étonnant.

Les trois amis bavardèrent un moment avant que les cours ne débutent.

-xXx-

Dans son bureau, comme à son habitude. Minos lisait des documents et les signait d'une main fluide et légère. Ayant besoin d'une fourniture quelconque, il ouvrit son troisième tiroir de sa commode droite. Il prit soigneusement la clé, qu'il prit soin de cacher à chaque fois.

En introduisant la clé dans la serrure, le blanc remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il fermait toujours tout à doubles tours, que ce soit les portes ou les armoires ou n'importe quel objet mais là…il lui a suffi de tourner un petit peu la clé pour que le tiroir s'ouvre. Chose qui n'était pas normale. Il vérifia son contenu, et ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré que tout était resté à sa place ou non.

Étant de nature méfiante, il était clair pour lui que quelqu'un y avait jeté un coup d'oeil, ce qui était curieux car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fouillait dans ses affaires. Minos voulut donc en avoir le coeur net et appela son second qui arriva très rapidement à son bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il, Minos ? »

« J'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches, il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se trame dans notre dos. Oh et dit aussi aux surveillants de me donner les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de mon bureau s'il te plaît. »

« Euh oui d'accord mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles de la porte mal fermée de l'autre fois ? Il semble que quelqu'un s'amuse à fouiller dans mon bureau et je ne peux laisser passer ça. »

« Bien, je vais prévenir les surveillants. »

« Merci. »

Mettant un peu d'ordre dans son bureau, le blanc se préparait à aller déjeuner. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout était à sa place et qu'il avait fini la pile de papiers sur sa gauche. Il se leva et prit sa veste qu'il porta sur une épaule. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de fermer la porte, il lui sembla l'espace d'une seconde que la lumière étincelait plus sobrement dans un coin de la pièce.

-xXx-

Un jeune homme à peine majeur subissait avec peine les regards déçus et méprisants des deux adultes se tenant en face de lui. Serrent dents et poings, il baissa simplement la tête en balbutiant quelques pauvres excuses.

Reniflant avec dédain, l'homme et la femme se retirèrent et laissèrent le jeune héritier seul dans la salle.

Celui-ci quitta également la pièce en jurant dans sa barbe quelques minutes plus tard. Il desserra légèrement sa cravate, commençant à étouffer sous la chaleur, ou est-ce plutôt la pression? Et il poursuiva son chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs de la demeure.

-xXx-

La fin des cours avait sonné il y a de cela un bon bout de temps, les couloirs si remplis et agités étaient désormais déserts.

Les seules personnes encore présentes étaient quelques profs et des élèves devant rattraper des cours en particulier. Étant l'un d'eux, Eaque avait traîné des pieds pour s'y rendre et il avait bien fallu toute la persuasion dont étaient capables ses amis pour l'y obliger.

Il bailla sans modération et se rendit au locale qui lui fut attribué, la mort dans l'âme.

Pendant la petite heure où il était censé écouter attentivement ce que le prof lui expliquait pour rattraper son retard, il était inutile de vous dire qu'il n'en fut rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun avait l'esprit partout sauf dans la salle de classe.

Soulagé que ce supplice soit enfin terminé, le jeune lycéen se prépara avec enthousiasme à rentrer chez. Il balbutia quelques remerciements au prof, sans oublier de lui dire que grâce à lui il avait tout compris, il ne se fit pas prier à sortir en vitesse de l'atmosphère écolière et étouffante de la classe.

Soufflant un grand coup, il reprit sa marche, désormais moins effrénée.

Se baladant tranquillement dans les allées du bâtiment, il se surprit toujours autant à ne croiser personne au détour d'un couloir comme il en avait l'habitude.

C'est fou ce que ça pouvait faire une différence, là c'était déprimant de se trouver en ces lieux, enfin pas que ça n'était pas le cas en temps normal. Mais cette impression était plus intense et plus forte que jamais. Le silence qui régnait, les innombrables portes closes qui paraissaient si intimidants, le couloir interminable qui etait ponctué par l'echo de chacun de ses pas. Non, vraiment, ce lieu était sinistre quand on s'y baladait seul en fin de journée.

Soudainement, il entendit résonner d'autres pas autres que les siens. Essayant de déterminer d'où venait le son, il ne regarda pas devant lui alors que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un jeune lycéen, un blond. C'était la seule chose qu'Eaque avait pu remarquer avant d'être percuté par des boîtes en carton que le jeune garçon portait et qui cachaient en grande partie son visage. Les cartons tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, suivi du blond et du brun qui avaient été déstabilisés par l'impact.

« Aie aie. » gémit l'autre garçon en se massant la tête

 **To be continued…**


	8. Le coup du destin

**Yosh mina !**

 **Un tout grand merci pour tous vos retours qui font chaud au coeur, Sea-Rune, Nadja, Nia222, Phebe83a, Cawotte, Megamine et Kahlia, de gros coeurs sur vous 3**

 **Nadja** **: Hellow, merci^^ Régulièrement? Ce mot ne figure pas dans mon vocabulaire xD Bref, blague à part merci pour ta fidélité et ta review et promis j'essaierais d'être plus régulière ! Eh oui, mine de rien ces Geminis diaboliques ont une certaine influence sur le pauvre Radis qui n'a rien demandé x) Haa mais tutoies-moi voyons, ça me fait trop bizarre quand on me vouvoies, de plus ça m'étonnerait que tu sois plus jeune que moi :p Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai connu que des personnes plus âgées que moi, alors c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vouvoyer les gens xD**

 **Cawotte** **: Oh bonjour à toi nouvelle/nouveau lectrice/lecteur^^ ravie que ma fic te plaise! Merci beaucoup pour cette review et tes compliments à propos de mon style d'écriture, c'est trop chou :3, merci !**

 **Kahlia** **: Hello^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes mots m'ont beaucoup beaucoup touché T.T "fic fav tous fandom confondus" c'est… Merci (les mots me manquent cruellement là…). Alors je ne pense pas encore avoir vu ton pseudo, donc ravie de faire ta connaissance :D C'est vrai qu'il manque de fics avec les juges comme persos principaux :/ Je vais essayer d'y remédier ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton adorable review en espèrent que la suite puisse te plaire également.**

 **Bon allez je ne m'attarde pas car le message de fin fait déjà 1km de long xD**

 **(Note : Merci à Phebe83a pour ses petites corrections éclairs ^o^) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Le coup du destin**

Son corps en déséquilibre chuta au sol en emmenant avec lui le malheureux inconnu qui l'avait bousculé au détour d'un couloir. Le bruit de leurs chutes et celui des cartons que portait le blond résonna dans les couloirs vides.

Se massant douloureusement la tête en étouffant un gémissement, le brun se leva tant bien que mal en époussetant un peu ses vêtements plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité.

Une fois complètement reconnecté à la réalité, il s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'autre et lui offrit une main amicale pour l'aider.

\- Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fais mal au moins ?

Souriant timidement, le blond accepta la main qui lui fut tendue gentiment et se releva à l'aide de celle-ci.

\- Non, désolé de vous avoir bousculé !

\- Pas de problème, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répond distraitement Eaque en ramassant les quelques fournitures qui étaient tombés des cartons il y a quelques instants.

Il les remit bien vite à leur place et tendit une boîte au jeune homme qui le prit avec empressement et en s'excusant une seconde fois.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en finissant lui aussi de rassembler ce qui s'était répandu au sol.

\- Pas de quoi, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent à transporter pour un jeune de ton âge à cette heure-ci, questionna-t-il quand même avec une once de curiosité.

\- Ah ça, juste un travail avec des amis.

\- Je vois.

Voyant le lycéen galérer à mettre un pas devant l'autre correctement. Eaque fut pris de pitié et se proposa alors de l'aider, mais l'autre protesta mollement.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire vous savez…

\- Alors premièrement, arrête avec le vouvoiement, sérieusement je pense qu'on doit avoir deux ans de différence, tout au plus. Deuxièmement si tu ne veux pas revivre la chute de tout à l'heure en plus grave, genre faire un joli roulé-boulé dans les escaliers pour finir à l'infirmerie avec de vilains bleus, file-moi un de ces cartons que cette discussion soit close.

\- Euh...okay, fit sceptique et intimidé le blond qui n'osa dire un mot de plus.

Satisfait, le burn sourit et entrepris d'alléger le fardeau de son kouhai*, qui le remercia mentalement.

En chemin vers il ne savait où, Eaque prit bien soin à poser une multitude de question à son cadet pour ne pas laisser de moments de blanc. Il avait une sainte horreur du silence, ce moment de gêne, de solitude où personne ne parle, où personne ne fait la grâce de faire part de sa présence. Du coup, il faisait de son mieux pour bien animer cette petite promenade dans les couloirs de leur lycée.

Les sujets divers s'enchaînaient sans qu'il ne puisse en suivre le cours pour autant.

\- Hm, ton frère tu dis ?

\- Oui, mon aîné de quatre ans. Mais nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang…, cru bon de préciser le blond

\- Une adoption, c'est ça ? présuma Eaque.

\- Plusieurs actuellement.

\- Ah bon ? Et j'imagine que vous ne venez pas des mêmes orphelinats ?

Ce mot le projeta à nouveau en enfance, à l'époque heureuse où il était encore en compagnie de ses deux fabuleux amis qui avaient disparu de sa vie il y a de cela sept ans.

\- Oui ! répondit-il avec plus d'ardeur, il avait d'être plus à l'aise qu'avant, sûrement le coup de la discussion approfondie. D'ailleurs, reprit-il, mon frère vient tout juste de recroiser un ancien ami de son orphelinat.

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer le brun qui sortit de ses pensées passées venues le hanter.

\- Un ami...de l'orphelinat ? Par quel miracle est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour être honnête, mais la présence de Milo semble lui avoir constamment placardé un sourire sur le visage, alors s'il en est si heureux, je m'en fous un peu des détails

\- Milo ?

\- L'ami qu'il a retrouvé, précisa-t-il nonchalamment.

 _Milo..._

Ce nom résonna en lui, lui procurant une sensation de nostalgie sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Il se creusa les méninges pour retrouver dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs un certain dénommé Milo

Mais ces efforts furent vains, à son plus grand damne.

Lui et mon frère sont devenus inséparables depuis, se lamenta le blond en soupirant. Je n'ai plus de temps avec mon propre frère, heureusement qu'il reste Isaac !

Alors qu'il continuait à parler, Eaque ne pouvait se sortir de la tête ce nom qu'il était certain de connaître d'un lointain souvenir.

\- Dis… c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? demande soudainement le Népalais.

\- Ha euh oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore présenté, désolé, il se gratta un instant l'arrière-crâne en tirant une grimace idiote avant de répondre. Je m'appelle Hyoga, Aquarius Hyoga.

\- Eaque, Garuda Eaque, sourit le brun en retour.

Comme ils ne s'étaient arrêtés à aucun moment dans leur marche, ils furent bientôt arrivés à la sortie de l'établissement scolaire.

A quelques pas du portail, Eaque posa une dernière question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis les dernières minutes.

\- Hé..

\- Oui ?

\- Juste comme ça, connais-tu pas tout hasard le nom de l'orphelinat au quel ton frère et son ami allaient quand ils étaient petits?

Surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien à l'extérieur et se mit rapidement à réfléchir à la question.

\- Hmm, il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme Zeus, nan en fait c'était un mot d'origine latine, je ne m'en souviens plus…

\- Deus ? tenta-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Oui c'est ça !

Trop abasourdi pour réagir, Eaque resta bouche bée devant cette révélation qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Cette unique confirmation le renvoya en enfance. Il se souvenait d'un tas de moments, mais d'un en particulier.

L'image d'un gamin aux cheveux rebelles d'un bleu vif et au visage souriant lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Ainsi que celle d'un autre garçon, plus effacé, réservé, timide qui se cachait souvent en grande partie derrière le dos de son ami.

Et là, ce fut le déclic pur et simple.

Ouvrant grand les yeux alors que l'information faisait son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau pour être assimiler correctement, il ne put assembler de pensées cohérentes.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Les oublier ? Milo et Camus, les inséparables. Si difficile de les décoller l'un de l'autre, pourtant c'est ce que le futur leur avait réservé.

Toutefois, ce mauvais tour du destin avait pu être déjoué ?

Aurait-il une chance lui aussi ?

\- Aquarius..Hyoga..c'est ça ?

\- , oui ?

\- Ton frère aîné, est ce que le nom de Camus s'en approche de près ou de loin ?

Sa voix trembla légèrement, il s'en était rendu compte. Maintenant, s'il s'agissait d'espoir, d'anxiété ou d'excitation, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Dans tous les cas, il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il avait un besoin inexplicable de savoir la réponse immédiatement, qu'elle soit positive ou pas.

\- Vo..Tu connais Camus ? demanda surpris le blond

\- En quelque sorte, j'imagine..j'espère, mumura Eaque.

\- C'est super !

Le népalais sourit à la vue du sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage de Hyoga. Plus assuré et enjoué, il lui répondit.

\- Ça te dérange que je le rencontre, j'aimerais vérifier un p'tit truc ?

\- Pas de problème ! Mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, il n'était pas libre et a envoyé un ami me chercher, rajouta-t-il avec une mine navrée.

\- Oh…

Il était clair qu'il était déçu, mais pas prêt d'abandonner, loin de là !

\- S'agit-il de Milo ?

\- Non, pas Milo, lui aussi avait un empêchement.

\- Bon..une prochaine fois j'imagine…

Ca l'embêtait assez, il ne le cachait pas. Son enfance à l'orphelinat lui paraissait si éloignée des fois, presque hors de portée. Comme si on voulait lui faire prendre conscience que revenir dans le passé était impossible. Chose qu'il savait très bien, sinon il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait réparé des erreurs passées. Des paroles et gestes qu'il regrettait énormément aujourd'hui.

Combien de temps avait-il pleuré tout seul dans son lit ? Ressassant sans cesse ce moment où il a laissé partir son ami sans un au revoir, sans une excuse.

Ces pensées lui firent involontairement monter les larmes aux yeux, mais aucune perle d'eau ne montra le bout de son nez. Cet événement datait maintenant d'il y a si longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il avait parfois du mal à coordonner convenablement ses divers souvenirs dans l'ordre et à faire une distinction entre souvenir et rêve.

\- Ah, je pense que c'est sa voiture, s'exclama subitement le Russe une fois sorti de l'établissement.

\- Oh ok, tiens, il lui tendit distraitement la boîte qu'il avait portée.

\- Merci et si tu tiens tant que ça à voir Camus, je peux arranger ça si tu veux.

Je veux bien, merci !

Sur ces derniers mots, le blond partit d'un pas précipité vers la voiture dudit ami de son frère.

Dépité d'avoir raté une chance de revoir des anciennes connaissances, Eaque fit demi-tour et sortit un instant son portable pour avoir une idée de l'heure tardive à laquelle il allait rentrer. Sa mère le sermonnera sûrement, mais Eaque ne put s'en préoccuper pour le moment car en tournant le dos, il lui avait semblé l'espace d'une seconde avoir soutenu un regard familier posé avec insistance sur sa personne derrière la vitre sombre de la voiture en face.

Mais ignorant cette impression, il poursuivi son chemin sans se poser plus de questions.

-xXx-

Après avoir salué le blond et soigneusement rangé ses affaires dans le coffre, Hyoga prit place au siège passager à l'arrière en s'accoudant à la fenêtre.

D'un air penseur, Rhadamanthe fixait un point au loin en silence.

\- Tout va bien, s'inquiéta tout de même le Russe

\- Oui, j'ai juste cru…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru au juste ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son esprit fatigué devait sûrement lui jouer des tours.

Néanmoins, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme qu'il avait pris pour une connaissance ne lui sortira pas comme ça de la tête, il se pencha plus sur le sujet en commençant par poser des questions.

\- Qui t'accompagnait ? Un ami ?

\- Euh pas vraiment, on vient de se rencontrer. Je l'ai bousculé par mégarde et il m'a aidé à transporter mes affaires jusqu'ici.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, fit-il remarquer d'un air absent.

\- Oui, sourit Hyoga. Il dit connaître Camus et Milo apparemment, drôle de coïncidence.

Rhadamanthe se retourna ahuri.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda le blond pas très sûr de lui.

\- Non aucun, mais tu viens de dire quoi là? Ce jeune homme connaît Milo et Camus ?!

\- Euh.. oui ?

\- T'a-t-il dit d'où il les connaissait ? De l'orphelinat ?

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Ça me fait penser...j'aurais dû lui demander comment il avait su de quel orphelinat je parlais…, dit-il songeur.

Allant de surprise en surprise, son cœur se mit inconsciemment à tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique. Les battements de son coeur résonnèrent en lui alors que qu'il sentait qu'il était proche, indéniablement proche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un…

\- Deus…?

Un simple détail, une réponse, une pièce qui lui manquait pour tirer une conclusion qu'il espérait se verra vraie.

\- Oui, mais tu le savais déjà ça, non ? C'est marrant, pour peu j'aurais pu me mettre à penser que lui aussi est originaire de…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut pris de court par le soudain freinage qui projeta sa tête un peu en avant.

\- On fait demi-tour, déclara Rhadamante d'une voix qui n'accepterait aucun refus.

-xXx-

Marchant d'un pas pressé en direction de la salle des invités. Ses talons claquaient à chacun de ses pas et c'est en grinçant des dents d'agacement qu'il ajusta le col de sa chemise.

Une réunion ou une énième soirée plutôt organisée à la dernière minute à laquelle était conviée leurs invités comme d'habitude. Bien sûr personne n'avait eu la décence de le mettre au courant avant aujourd'hui.

Poussant les portes aux ornements dorés, il mit déjà en place son sourire de garçon modèle et bien élevé sur son visage en passant le pas des portes.

En tant qu'hôte de cette demeure, il partit saluer un à un les invités. Certains entamèrent même la conversation avec lui, à son plus grand malheur.

Heureusement il eut enfin une minute de répit pour se poser calmement et déguster son breuvage servi dans une coupe qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts fins.

Positionné dans un coin de la salle, il avait une vue de l'ensemble de la pièce d'une superficie assez imposante, il promena son regard ennuyé sur l'assemblée qui bavardait en toute quiétude. Échangeant à propos de gloire, conquêtes, richesse, héritiers et tout ce qui intéressait les nobles de la haute société.

Ses parents étaient également présents et semblaient être pris dans une conversation passionnante avec un jeune couple que Minos se souvenait avoir déjà vu il y a quelques jours.

Les Alraunes, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Ils avaient été étonnamment silencieux les derniers jours. Tant que le blanc avait presque, voire complètement oublié leur présence en ces lieux.

Ma foi, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Minos laissa un soupir lui échapper et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit Rune venir à lui.

\- Bonsoir Rune.

\- Bonsoir Minos.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance ?

\- Oui merci et il y a du nouveau oui. Je peux te confirmer qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'est faufilé dans ton bureau mais...malheureusement il nous a été possible que d'identifier une forme et des ombres lors du visionnage. Nous n'en savons pas plus, mais je m'y remets demain.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, nous le débusquerons bien tôt ou tard. Merci pour ces informations.

Il lui sourit avant de parcourir une seconde fois la salle du regard. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un des invités venus séjourner ici ?

Connaissant parfaitement les personnes travaillant ici depuis petit, il lui était improbable et inimaginable d'accuser le personnel. Ne restant que les personnes présentes ici comme suspects.

Soit, ce problème pouvait encore attendre. Mettant cela de côté, il discuta tranquillement avec rune le temps que les heures défilent et qu'il puisse enfin se rendre à sa couche.

-xXx-

Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son cerveau, formant un joli méli mélo incompréhensible. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour rouler vite et savoir qu'il était impératif de se retrouver au lycée en un rien de temps.

Avant que ça ne soit trop tard et qu' _il_ ne parte.

Le jeune blond derrière ne pipait mot, bien trop surpris par le mutisme dans laquelle s'était plongé son aîné et son air quelque stressé.

Il avait bien compris qu'il souhaitait retourner au lycée, mais la raison lui restait obscure.

Ayant brûlé plusieurs feux rouges et dépassé de loin les limites de vitesse, ils arrivèrent finalement à nouveau devant les bâtiments scolaires qu'ils avaient quittés il y a peu.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Rhadamanthe sortit de la voiture en claquant rapidement la portière avant de partir en courant à l'intérieur, laissant un Hyoga hébété derrière.

Ouvrant les portes en trombe, il chercha désespérément une touffe de cheveux bruns.

Bien que le Russe n'ai à aucun moment mentionné son nom, celui-ci tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond et franchit presqu'inconsiemment la barrière de ses lèvres en un cri empli d'espoir et crainte.

Malheureusement, son cri ne fit que se répercuter contre les nombreux murs vierges qui l'entouraient.

Et alors que son regard se pendit sur les couloirs déserts, semblant n'avoir aucune fin, ses bras retombèrent mollement près de son corps. Et c'est avec affliction qu'il prit conscience de la cruelle réalité.

Il était arrivé trop tard et Eaque était déjà parti…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hein comment ça, l'histoire n'avance pas ? Mais si, mais si, c'est juste qu'elle a adopté la lenteur d'un escargot, mais je vous assure ça bouge ! (un peu x)).

Moh j'ai compris, je traîne non seulement à poster mais aussi à faire avancer l'intrigue, croyez-moi ça m'attriste autant que vous *essuie dramatiquement une larmichette perlant au coin d'un oeil*

Bon du coup, je pourrai quasiment séparer la fic en deux parties puisque l'intrigue ne pourra se mettre en place une fois nos trois juges réunis. Haha lol j'suis méchante de révéler ça. Bref, je m'arrête donc là x)

Certains ont peut-être remarqué que je suis passée des guillemets aux tirets de dialogue. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Eh bien, parce que je trouve qu'il est plus simple de mettre mon texte en place ainsi, je pense procéder de cette manière pour les chapitres ultérieurs mais aussi antérieurs où de différentes modifications seront faite dans la semaine.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon chapitre !

* * *

Petit message réponse adressé à Nadja (et tous les curieux à qui ça pourrait éventuellement intéresser):

Re du coup^^, pardon de séparer ainsi ces réponses mais je trouvais plus approprié de procéder ainsi. Surtout que c'est un peu long et je ne voulais pas tout mélanger, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas^^'.

Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai lu tes derniers comm' sur LSDE et je tenais à présenter sincèrement mes excuses pour mes retards continuels u.u Deuxièmement, j'aimerais discuter avec toi quelques propositions que j'ai a te faire pour faciliter nos échanges. Si j'avais prévu d'écrire le prochain chapitre de Liens par chance cette semaine (donc proche de la date à laquelle tu m'avais envoyé la review), ça ne sera malheureusement pas toujours le cas. Et je me sentirai trop mal de te (vous, pour les autres guest) faire chaque fois attendre la prochaine publication pour une réponse quelconque. Ce pourquoi, je tenais à te demander. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à te créer un compte FFnet ? Car le système de MP nous sera fort favorable^^ De cette manière, si jamais tu souhaites me poser des questions au sujet de l'avancement de mes fics ou quoique ce soit d'autre, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un MP et il ne te faudra pas attendre la sortie du prochain chapitre pour avoir ta réponse.

Bien évidemment, je ne t'oblige à rien. J'ai réfléchi à d'autres solutions, dont la deuxième qui est : Si jamais tu préfères rester en guest (ce qui est tout à fait à ton honneur), je pourrais peut-être créer un espace dédié aux messages que je ne peux répondre dans l'immédiat sur mon profil ? A toi de voir :')

En dernier recours, pour garder un peu d'intimité, je peux laisser mon mail que je check quotidiennement. Dis moi avec laquelle de ces trois options tu te sentiras plus à l'aise^^

(si c'est le mail je l'insérerai ici-bas pour l'y laisser un moment avant de l'enlever.)

Dans tous les cas, ça m'a beaucoup touché que tu viennes te renseigner à ce sujet ! L'intérêt que tu portes à mes fics me touche énormément T-T.

(ps: ce message était adressé à Nadja, mais si d'autres lecteurs voudraient me poser des question ou tout simplement bavarder de tout et de rien. Ces trois options vous sont également ouvertes ! Nous sommes tous fan d'une même série. Animés par la même flamme, par le même cosmos qui nous maintient chaque jours en vie, profitons-en tant qu'il est encore temps ! (#instant de poésie raté) Ceux/celles avec qui j'ai déjà eu la chance de parler, je vous salue xD !)

Je vous bisoute :*

A la prochaine !

(qu'est ce que je parle bordel xD)


	9. Intrusion et regret

YOOH *part se cacher pour se protéger des lancés de tomates et de couteaux*

Qui est réveillé de si bon matin /BAM/ xDD ?

ALORS ! FIRST OF ALL I'M TERRIBLY SORRYYYY QAQ

Merci à ces gens fantastiques qui m'ont review et qui j'espère répondront encore présent malgré ce retard gigantesque TToTT

De gros bisous sur vous ; **Sea-Rune, Kahlia, Phebe83a, Nia222, Cyclamen, Megamine, Cawotte, Nadja** et **Lucas-Kp** pour vos reviews. Je vous adore, les mots me manquent pour exprimer à chaque fois comment vos mots me touchent au plus profond de mon cœur et me poussent vers l'avant, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

(les guest : pour éviter de bouffer de l'espace au début, j'ai mis les réponses à vos si gentils et adorables commentaires en-dessous, j'espère que ce changement ne vous dérangent pas^^')

Mes plus profondes excuses, tant que j'y suis, aux personnes avec qui j'avais l'habitude de converser en mp. J'essaierai de revenir vers vous au plus vite. Mais Megamine, sache que ces extraits du doujin m'ont fait fangirler comme une malade merci beaucoup omgg. Et Nia, on a encore pleins de conv a rattraper xD Je te demanderai d'être patiente avec moi xDD Des coeurs et bises sur vous *heart* :* !

 **PS** : Merci aux guests qui ont reviewé "Mon pioupiou". Ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire vos comm' :D Vous pouvez dorénavant retrouver vos réponses dans la note de fin de l'Os normalement ^^

 **PS2** : Alors je vous annonce avec regret que "Le secret des enfers" est en pause pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à mes fics. Je galère déjà énormément avec les 4 que j'ai en cours donc j'ai décidé de mettre celle-ci en stand-by le temps que je retrouve un semblant de calme dans mon planning (pas avant les vacances d'été, j'en ai bien peur^^')

Bon allez, j'arrête de faire ma chiante qui parle trop, je vous laisse avec ce chap !

Bonne lecture à vous tous~

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Intrusion et regret**

Dire que Rhadamanthe s'était levé du pied gauche le lendemain matin était peu dire, c'était limite s'il ne sautait pas à la gorge du premier impudent ayant commis l'incommensurable erreur de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard de travers ou parole mal placée en ce beau matin ensoleillé. Beau matin, dégagé de tout nuage si ce n'était cette aura bilieuse l'entourant comme un doux et épais manteau de fourrure, ne le lâchant pas d'une seule semelle.

Que ce soit au boulot, chez lui, dans les ruelles légèrement éclairées de la ville ou encore à la boutique de ses amis.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs, ne comprenaient point son comportement agressif et un poil nerveux, comme s'il était profondément frustré par quelque chose -ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité- décidèrent à en avoir le coeur net. Et ce fut à Milo de s'y coller, -évidemment- il prit donc son courage à deux mains et bomba le torse avant de se diriger vers son grognon d'ami d'un pas assuré et décontracté.

Arrivé à hauteur du blond visiblement perdu dans ses pensées lointaines, il tapa un bon coup avec la paume de sa main sur la surface en bois de la table juste sous le nez de l'Anglais, guettant vraisemblablement une quelconque réaction prouvant que le jeune homme assis là, les yeux pendues dans le vide était encore bel et bien vivant. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, car le blond sursauta brusquement au son désagréable et fracassant du coup qu'avait porté le Grec à la pauvre table n'ayant rien demandé. Il lui lança, aussitôt remis de sa surprise un regard désapprobateur et noir à souhait.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'est ton problème au juste ? Cingla-t-il.

\- Toi qui a le regard d'un croque-mort sur le point d'assassiner un semblable pour te soulager de je ne sais quoi !

\- Très drôle Milo.

\- Je sais j'aurai dû faire dans l'humour. J'aurais cartonné à max ! C'est ce que tout le monde me répète sans arrêt !

Le blond leva un sourcil sceptique suite à cette déclaration.

\- Et qui est ce "tout le monde" ?

\- Ben moi déjà !

\- Tu es incorrigible. Souffla l'avocat en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. »

En réponse, son interlocuteur lui offrit un magnifique sourire pub dentifrice.

« Très de bavardages, il se passe quoi exactement ? »

Juste au moment où le blond s'apprêtait à fournir une réponse à la question qui venait de lui être posée, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Laissant apercevoir une chevelure bleu océan et une autre blond canari traverser le seuil de la boutique, coupant net la conversation en cours.

« Camus !

\- Bonjour Milo, Rhadamanthe. Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non pas du tout ! »

L'avocat, prenant conscience que son tour touchait à présent à sa fin, se redressa de sa chaise qui grinça légèrement au frottement.

Il s'étira brièvement, prit une dernière gorgée de son café bien noir et épousseta un peu ses vêtements avant d'enfiler sa veste sobre et de quitter les lieux sur un dernier revers de la main qui ne fut bien entendu par remarqué par les deux jeunes hommes pris dans une conversation des plus passionnantes.

-xXx-

Ennuyant, sans intérêt, voilà ce que le cours lui inspirait. Eaque n'avait qu'une seule envie, qui était de déguerpir rapidement de cette prison qu'ils appelaient communément "école".

Penchant la tête sur sa droite, il remarqua son voisin de table -qui n'était autre que Kagaho- en train d'écouter attentivement le blabla du prof tout en prenant soigneusement des notes sur son cahier à papiers quadrillés.

Le népalais soupira d'ennui, qu'est-ce que l'envie d'échapper et de s'enfuir loin de tout ça le démangeait en ce moment.

Reposant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, il dessine distraitement quelques gribouillis sur sa feuille qui était jusque-là encore vierge de toutes tâches d'encres.

Mais son attention fut soudainement posée sur le mot devant son nez qui avait atterri miraculeusement sur son banc en la forme d'une petite boulette.

Aussi sceptique qu'intrigué, le brun déplia la boule pour y lire le contenu.

 _« Tu t'ennuies ? J'ai vu que tu ne prenais pas de notes. »_

Regardant autour de lui pour trouver la personne lui ayant envoyé -jeté serait plus exacte- ce bout de papier, son regard noisette finit par tomber sur les yeux dorés d'un de ses pairs au fond de la classe.

Pharaoh lui souriait, bien que sa place aurait dû être devant lui en premier lieu, la distance ne les empêchait pas de communiquer de temps à autres puisque que l'autre Égyptien demeurait silencieux une fois en classe.

Souriant, le brun prit son stylo en main et commença à griffonner par-ci et par-là sur le chiffon de papier tout froissé.

 _« Grave, j'ai limite envie de sauter du toit du lycée pour échapper à ce calvaire et renaître en un beau et majestueux oiseau :p »_

Et, procédant de la même manière que l'Egyptien il y a quelques instants, arma sa main du message qu'il venait d'écrire, le comprimant en esquissant de petits cercles sur la surface de son index et de son pouce. Il glissa alors stratégiquement son coude droit sur son banc et cala sa paume contre sa joue. Sifflotant l'air de rien -car il n'avait trouvé mieux comme geste naturel et subtil- il l'ancra bien dans le creux de sa main, s'étira de manière exagérée avant de laisser naturellement tomber son bras sans oublier de projeter avec vitesse et efficacité le contenu pendant la chute.

Curieux, il guetta la réaction de l'autre brun qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire vu sa mine éberluée.

Très vite, il lui écrit sa réponse et ainsi de suite.

 _« Un oiseau, pourquoi un oiseau ? Et si tu as des tendances suicidaires, je te conseillerai vivement d'aller te faire consulter chez un psy… »_

 _« Un oiseau, c'est libre, ça a des ailes, c'est beau. Quoi de mieux pour se réincarner ? Booh ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y suis déjà rendu *smirk face*»_

 _« Je m'en souviendrai. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? T'es inquiétant comme mec ! »_

 _« T'en souvenir, pourquoi faire ? Oui je sais, merci ! (ps: je plaisantais hein) »_

 _« Oh rien, juste une idée qui m'est venu. Attends-toi à des oiseaux pour ton anniv lol »_

 _« Ah tu m'intrigues ! »_

Leur échange à l'écrit se poursuivit aisément jusqu'au retentissement de la cloche bien familière aux élèves qui sonna la fin des cours.

Finalement, cette heure ne fut pas si pénible et insipide qu'elle ne le paraissait. Eaque remballa ses affaires à la vitesse de la lumière et s'approcha de ses deux amis en portant négligemment son sac sur une épaule.

« Allez, go go les gars, je reste pas une seconde de plus moi, je crève la dalle !

\- Je confirme, commenta Kagaho qui pouvait entendre les gargouillement certes pas aussi bruyants que la cloche d'une horloge, mais tout de même assez pour parvenir aux oreilles sensibles de l'égyptien.

\- Eh bien, allons-y dans ce cas ! Répliqua joyeusement le brun, n'ayant sûrement pas compris le sens de la phrase de son ami. »

Les deux jeunes hommes, suivis de Pharaoh bien évidemment, décidèrent de sortir un peu cette fois-ci au lieu de rester cloîtrés à la cafétéria.

Discutant de tout et de rien sur le chemin, ils manquèrent le regard d'un bleu aussi clair que l'eau les cherchant ou cherchant plutôt une personne en particulier à travers la foule dense en cette pause de déjeuner.

-xXx-

Rhadamante s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux. Il tapota de manière systématique le bout de son stylo contre la surface en bois de son bureau protégée par une couche de verni depuis maintenant bien cinq minutes.

Le cliquetis de l'horloge en face qui résonnait sans cesse entre ces quatre façades ne l'aidait aucunement à se concentrer. Il avait ce besoin urgent de bouger, de faire quelque chose, mais se trouvait dans l'incapacité de réfléchir convenablement. Ses pensées était un méli-mélo d'excitation, d'angoisse, de stress et de soulagement.

Une fois la petite aiguille arrivée sur le 4 signifiant que sa journée était désormais terminée, il s'empressa de ranger grossièrement ses affaires afin de n'en prendre que le minimum pour partir sur le champ.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir les portes vitrées du bâtiment, un de ses hommes l'arrêta dans sa course pour lui parler d'un quelconque document sur une affaire encore en cours. Agacé, il le rembarra d'un regard aussi noir que l'encre et poursuivit son chemin sans plus attendre. Aujourd'hui, il s'était juré de le trouver, envers et contre tout.

Et ce n'était certainement pas un de ses secrétaires qui allait l'en empêcher ! Il n'avait que trop attendu, son excitation était telle qu'il pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines au moindre mouvement et ses membres trembler par l'angoisse qu'il se soit fait de faux espoirs.

Il gagna promptement sa voiture et la démarra aussitôt son trousseau de clés retrouvé au fin fond de son sac.

Fonçant à pleine allure dans ces rues qu'il avait dore et déjà mémorisé depuis la dernière fois, il huma l'air frais s'étant infiltré par le biais de la fenêtre et lâcha un soupir d'aise, laissant petit à petit la pression retomber et ses épaules rigides se détendre l'espace de ces quelques minutes de route.

L'Anglais aimait conduire, ça le calmait, le rassérénait. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas traîné pour passer son permis une fois sa majorité atteinte et de s'approprier son propre véhicule, sa mère l'ayant aidé à cotiser malgré leur désunion.

S'approchant tout doucement du lycée, il se décida après un énième coup d'œil vers l'heure affiché sur l'écran tactile en face de lui de s'arrêter près d'un petit magasin pour s'acheter de quoi s'hydrater vu qu'il était clairement en avance.

Il ouvrit la portière et arqua son dos pour faire craquer ses vertèbres roulant sous la peau, malmenées par son horaire de travail exigent et éreintant.

Une fois entré dans la boutique, il se dirigea vers le rayon des boissons et commença à analyser méticuleusement les différentes marques de bières avant de finalement trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

Il fit ensuite vite fait le tour et pris quelques autres choses qu'il pensait utile un jour sur le passage.

Commençant à prendre la direction des caisses peu à peu, il entendit des voix au loin s'approcher à pas comptés. De jeunes adolescents sûrement, fut la réflexion de l'avocat.

Et alors qu'il avait distraitement sorti un billet de son portefeuille en cuir pour le tendre à la caissière aux boucles blond vénitien et pris ses achats en main pour quitter la modeste boutique, il failli tomber à la renverse à cause d'un fringant effronté venu le bousculer dans sa chute. Enfin, bousculer, il l'avait plutôt effleuré puisque Rhadamanthe avait su se décaler à temps, pour ne pas être entraîné par l'élan qu'avait pris le jeunot.

Il le vit saluer brièvement quelqu'un à son opposé de la main avant de tourner le dos, laissant ses cheveux bruns voltiger au gré du vent et retomber en cascade dans son dos. Le blond cru déceler une once de déjà vu dans ces gestes et ce visage qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'une demi seconde. Mais bien loin de vouloir se perdre dans de sombres et lointaines réflexions, il prit la sage décision d'oublier ces accident et de poursuivre son chemin.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, mais à mi-chemin entre sa voiture et l'endroit où il était passé à deux doigts de basculer vers l'arrière et d'engueuler un gamin ne sachant pas faire usage de ses deux yeux proprement, une voix grave, mais prononcée se fit entendre, résonnant dans sa tête comme le ferait un cri sonore dans une grotte sombre, semblant sans fin.

Le timbre était à proprement parler, absolument pas le même. Cependant, la manière dont il s'était exclamé, le petit rire qui s'était échappé de sa gorge, étaient des détails qui ne pouvaient passer inaperçus auprès de l'Anglais qui s'était à la seconde retourné vers la provenance de ce son bienséant et qu'il était persuadé d'en connaître le propriétaire.

Alors, mû par son instinct, son esprit devint néant et son corps se précipita promptement et quasiment inconsciemment vers la source de ses troubles qui faisaient de ses pensées une véritable pagaille.

Tandis que ses jambes avaient pris la lourde responsabilité d'être les seuls membres fonctionnels de son corps en ce moment de confusion et d'embrouille totale, il sentit une autre émotion affluer en lui au plus il s'approchait de la personne positionnée de manière à ce qu'il ne pouvait le détailler dans son entièreté.

Et ce ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui qu'il se retourna enfin, dévoilant son visage aux traits étonnamment juvéniles et facétieux. Les deux billes brunes aux reflets violacés le dévisagèrent dans un premier temps avec des yeux inquisiteurs et interloqués avant qu'une lueur de lucidité et de reconnaissance ne vienne finalement passer à travers ces orbes ténébreux et brillants par une étincelle guillerette et une émotion plus forte qui ne pouvait plus être contenue.

Sa lèvre supérieure se mit à trembler imperceptiblement alors que le nom de ce grand-frère qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avec une rapidité et aisance déconcertante.

« Rhad… »

Le blond ne put répondre au chuchotis qui lui était parvenu à l'oreille, tel le doux et agréable murmure du vent venant le chatouiller les oreilles. Il en était simplement incapable, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge sèche. A la place, il le fixa de son regard doré. Le scruta de haut en bas, jouant aux cent différences dans sa tête et contempla ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il avait raté de sa croissance et de sa vie.

Et c'est ensuite que lui vient un sourire, un sourire d'un homme heureux, d'un grand frère fier et d'un garçon, un ami ému au-delà des mots d'avoir retrouvé le cadet de leur groupe, le dernier membre de leur trio infernal. Sentant sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion, il préféra choisir l'option la plus avisée au risque de perdre de toute crédibilité en fondant en larmes, qui était d'acquiescer silencieusement avec un petit sourire.

La gêne et l'embarras étant bien les dernières préoccupations de l'autre garçon, ce dernier s'élança en ni une, ni deux vers lui pour lui sauter sans plus modération dans les bras. Oublié le fait qu'il approchait de sa majorité, envolées les personnes les entourant et leurs œillades tantôt attendries, tantôt moqueuses. Il n'avait que faire de toutes ces choses superflues, tout ce qu'il comptait à ces yeux en cet instant était la personne se tenant en face de lui devant qui il se sentait à nouveau projeté à l'âge de ses six ans. Un gamin nez à nez avec son grand frère, un enfant vulnérable, naïf et insouciant. Retrouver tout cela lui offrit une grande bouffée d'air et il resserra que plus son étreinte autour du blond. Appréciant ce sentiment de bien-être, de complétude et de sécurité.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Renifla Eaque dans son cou. Ce à quoi l'aîné répondit par un petit rire avant de se détacher de son homologue pour l'examiner de plus près cette fois-ci.

« Tu as grandi, c'est fou !

\- Ben ouais, j'allais pas rester en _stand-by_ pendant dix non plus ! Ça aurait été triste de me retrouver avec mon petit mètre dix hein !

\- J'aurai trouvé ça mignon pour être honnête, là j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop raté de moments dans ta vie. Lui avoua-t-il.

\- Hmm peut-être. Mais ça veut dire qu'un on a pleins de choses à rattraper ! On va commencer directement tiens, tu vois le lycée à quelques mètres d'ici ? Ben c'est là où je poursuis mes études ! Oh et à côté il y a un glacier hyper bon, faudrait qu'on se le fasse à de ces quatre ! Sinon je poursuis ma vie yolo, ma mère se charge de tout, elle est top ! Et toi, ça se passe comment ? Tes études, les amouuuurs et tout ? » S'enthousiasma le brun.

La machine était lancée et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Rhadamanthe ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir ses lèvres devant cette avalanche de questions en tous genres. Il reconnaissait bien là cette avidité de savoir, cette curiosité, cette joie de vivre et ce bouillonnement constamment présent dans ses faits, gestes et paroles qui était propre à Eaque.

C'est pourquoi il lui demanda gentiment de freiner la cadence le temps qu'ils s'installent posément sur un banc pour discuter de tout ça. Demande à laquelle le brun s'exécuta avec joie, fonçant droit vers un coin calme se situant à quelques pas d'eux.

Une fois assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le brun reprit son monologue sous le regard bienveillant de l'autre, prenant de temps à autres la parole pour rajouter son grain de sel.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le restant de leur après-midi. Bavassant jusqu'à l'aube tombé, ils ne pensèrent pas que les heures défileraient aussi vite.

Lors de ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de l'un et l'autre, profitant de ce moment de quiétude et de la présence de l'autre, ils en apprirent beaucoup sur la vie de leur homologue. Passant des débuts de l'adoption, des difficultés rencontrées à mi-parcours, des joies et bonheurs, des fêtes passées en famille, des rencontres faites par le coup du destin, des rentrées scolaires, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce fut ainsi que Rhadamanthe fut mis au courant par le fait que le cadet avait eu une heure de fourche pour le dernier cours, ce pourquoi leur retrouvaille prédestinée s'était déroulée plus tôt que prévu.

Et c'était lentement mais sûrement que la conversation dévia vers le passé, vers leurs anciens amis pour être plus exacte et un en particulier qui vint en tête du brun, ne le lâchant plus depuis.

Rhadamanthe profita notamment du fait qu'ils étaient en plein cœur du sujet pour en lancer un autre qu'il espérait fera la deuxième bonne nouvelle du jour.

« Milo ? Hein ? Genre, tu le connais, vous vous voyez encore ?!

\- Oui...malheureusement ! Soupira-t-il

\- Mais ne dis pas ça Rhad', c'est génial ! J'aurais aimé que cela m'arrive aussi, t'sais. » Confia le brun d'un air quelque peu triste.

Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, car à peine une seconde plus tard, il avait relevé la tête pour s'exclamer :

« Ha mais attends ! J'en ai fait moi un de ces rencontres, le petit frère de Camus qui indirectement aussi lié à Milo !

\- Ah oui, évidemment, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai su que tu étais dans les parages.

\- Nan sérieux ?! Remarque, je..ah mais ATTEND c'tait toi le gars qui était venu chercher Hyoga la dernière fois ?!

\- Eh bien oui, je pense qu'on parle bien de moi. Rit l'avocat. »

Le brun par contre, tira une tête d'ahuri face à cet aveu. Dire qu'il avait été si proche d'un de ses amis d'enfance sans même le savoir. Il y avait de quoi être dépité..

« Au fait, tant qu'on parle de tout ceci. Je voulais te faire part d'une autre retrouvaille improbable. Commença Rhadamanthe.

\- Qui conceeeerne ? Questionna Eaque, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- A ton avis ? Rigola le blond un peu.

\- Ben j'sais pas, c'est bien pour ça que je demande.

\- Mais Minos pardi, petit frère stupide ! Semonça-t-il en lui donnant une légère claque à l'arrière du crâne, ce à quoi sa victime gémit de douleur.

\- … Minos ? Osa la petite voix du Nepalais une fois remis du choc qui n'en était pas réellement un.

\- Oui ! C'est génial non ! On va enfin pouvoir être réuni après tant d'années de séparation ! On peut l'appeler maintenant et voir ensemble quand il nous sera possible d'organiser un truc à trois.

\- ..T-tu es sûr de toi ? On ne va pas le déranger ? Il commence à se faire tard… »

Alors, dire que Rhadamanthe s'attendait à tout sauf ces réponses là était un euphémisme.

« Eaque. Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai l'impression que cette nouvelle ne te rend pas heureux.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Bien sûr que je suis content, c'est notre...frère. C'est juste que..je

\- Eaque, il faut me le dire s'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne vais t'obliger à rien, tu le sais bien ? Fit le blond d'une voix étonnamment doucereuse.

\- NON ! Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux après… _ça_

\- Ca quoi ? Questionne-t-il, un sourcil interrogateur relevé.

\- Ca, cette promesse, son départ, ma lâcheté, ma fuite, votre déception à tous les deux ! Lâcha Eaque d'un traite, telle une bombe.

Après un moment de silence, il reprit plus serein.

« Je ne peux pas Rhad', pas alors que tu m'ai toi-même dis ce jour-là que je lui ai fait du mal.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna son homologue. Je n'ai jama-..

\- Tu as dis qu'il était triste, ça revient au même. Le coupa-t-il brusquement. Et je, bordel, je ne saurai même pas comment m'excuser une fois devant lui !

\- Eaque stop. Lui demande gentiment l'aîné en posant doucement son front contre le sien. Personne ne t'en veut pour ce jour-là et encore moins Minos, crois-moi.

\- Même, merci pour tes mots, mais ça n'efface rien. Vous deux avez toujours été là pour me soutenir et le jour où lui en avait le plus besoin, j'ai préféré faire mon gosse égoïste et me fâcher au lieu de me comporter en bon ami…

\- Arrête Eaque, Minos ne t'en voudrais jamais pour si peu. Je pense même que c'est lui qui se sent coupable dans toute cette histoire. Je ne peux me mêler davantage, car il s'agit de quelque chose que vous devez régler seul à seul. Mais ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est qu'il tient énormément à toi. Lors de nos retrouvailles, la majorité de nos discussions étaient très souvent tournées autours de toi.

\- De… moi ?

\- Évidemment, qui d'autre ? Il nous manquait notre petit frère, on ne pouvait passer outre ce vide !

\- Je..merci, je suis vraiment désolé… Fit-il en baissant la tête. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel à ce constat.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de t'excuser ! Faut vraiment qu'on règle ça, je vais appeler Minos directement si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- ...Non, fais donc. Lui dit avec un petit sourire timide au coin des lèvres.

\- Bien. »

Souriant à son tour, l'Anglais avait pris son portable en main et commença à glisser son index vers le bas, cherchant dans son répertoire le prénom de leur ami d'enfance. Une fois trouvé, il appuya sur appeler sans plus attendre.

La personne à l'autre bout de fil ne mit pas long à répondre et bientôt, Rhadamanthe pu entendre sa voix claire et net à travers son téléphone.

 _« Allo ?_

 _\- Allo Minos, tu es occupé, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te faire part._

 _\- Eh bien oui, j'ai un petit problème à régler. Il ne s'agit que d'un petit contretemps._

 _\- Oh je vois, dommage._

 _\- Rhad', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le blanc sans trop de raisons._

 _\- Rien rien, ça peut attendre, assure-toi d'abord de faire ce qui doit être fait !_

 _\- Bon, je t'appelle dès que cette affaire est bouclée, ça te va ?_

 _\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Soupira le blond. »_

Minos raccrocha en premier, laissant un Rhadamanthe assez déçu encore pendu à la ligne et un Eaque légèrement stressé à côté.

« Alors ?

\- Alors, ça sera pour une autre fois Eaque, désolé.

\- Oh…

\- Mais il me rappellera dès qu'il aura fini, ne t'inquiète pas. On aura d'autres occasions, il n'y a pas à en douter ! D'ailleurs tu peux me donner ton numéro aussi ? Je le passerai à Minos par la suite, comme ça on peut rester en contact en toutes circonstances.

\- D'acc ! »

Suite à cette journée forte en émotions et révélations, les deux amis finirent par se quitter sur une dernière bise avec la certitude que leurs chemins n'étaient pas prêt à se séparer de nouveau.

-xXx-

Minos éteignit son portable sur un dernier bref au revoir, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que le blond avait à lui dire vu le ton qu'il avait employé.

Il s'était sans nul doute passé quelque chose d'important, mais pour l'instant il avait lui-même des problèmes à gérer.

Comme par exemple cet homme assis face à lui. Ce trouble fête qui avait été pris en flagrant délit en train de fouiller dans son bureau et devant qui il souriait désormais d'un air hautain et sardonique.

« Alors comme ça, on a voulu jouer à la chasse aux oeufs d'or dans mon bureau ? Ma foi j'avais attendu beaucoup mieux de ta part, Alraume Queen… »

 **To be continued...**

* * *

AAAh YES, j'ai réussi à l'écrire *danse la macarena*. Il m'en a fait baver ce chapitre, j'ai bloqué dessus durant bien trop longtemps pour mon propre bien.

Bon, mais du coup. Je poste tard car il me fallait absolument terminer ce chap avant de partir en vacances. Surtout que je rentre bientôt dans une période de rush et vous poster le chap neuf dans deux mois n'était vraiment pas une option.

Vu l'heure, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes s'étant glissées dans le texte. J'ai écrit le trois quart de ce chap en une soirée, donc qualité ça le fait bof bof. Encore une fois GOMEEEN QAQ

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la pire auteur possible, *snif snif*; vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs dont je puisse rêver en tout cas, ceci est irréfutable uwu

 **/!\** Du coup, je voulais vous prévenir, je m'en vais en vacances demain, enfin aujourd'hui vu qu'il est minuit passé, mais bref, osef. Le fait est que je serai dans l'incapacité de répondre aux reviews et mp (Noa, Megamine, mes choutes, I'm so sorry QAQ). Pour ce qui sont des reviews aussi (Phebe, sorry aussi, j'ai pris un retard phénoménal sur ton receuil ToT ! Je reviens aussi vite que possible ! ) **/!\**

Bon trève de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je vous laisse désormais avec les ràr ^^

* * *

 **Kahlia** **:** Ma petite choute, je suis tellement tellement désolée. J'espère que tu me pardonneras avec ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Ils me touchent à un tel point TToTT Et c'est tout à fait normal de te répondre enfin ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, savoir que ma fic est ta préférée (ce qui est incroyable et me va droit au coeur TT-TT) me suffit amplement ;) Alors normalement, tu dois avoir eu une réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chap^^ Encore une fois merci, pour ce comm', ces mots touchants et d'apprécier ce que je fais^^

 **Cyclamen** **:** Hello ! Ravie de te revoir sur cette fic^^ Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Ah oui désolée, c'est parce que je prends du temps à updater^^' Mais je ne prévois pas d'abandonner de fic pour le moment, alors il y aura normalement toujours une suite, ça prend parfois un mois, voire deux ou quelques semaines, ça dépend :') Ahah ces questions x) Pour la première, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience car je réserve bien des trucs à mon petit Eaque ;) Et pour ta deuxième question, ces deux zigotos commenceront à se rapprocher dans quatre/cinq chapitres ou plus si je fais des modifs xD Après ça dépend ce que tu entends par "rapprocher". Est-ce dans le sens romantique ou dans celui de se rapprocher, se tolérer et enfin parler l'un avec l'autre sans (trop) se foutre sur la gueule ? Parce que je ne le cache pas, j'ai un peu de mal avec le Rhadanon donc l'évolution de leur relation se fera lentement. Merci à toi pour cette review :D

 **Cawotte** **:** Hey ! Thanks pour la review! Eh oui, j'suis assez méchante pour vous laissez ainsi en suspens mwhehe. Booh, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurai très bien pu couper au moment où il rentre dans le bâtiment -ce que j'avais aussi envisagé de faire en premier lieu- vous délaissant ainsi dans un moment d'incertitude xD Hihi j'arrête. Merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique et adorable review :3 C'est trop gentil T-T

 **Nadja** : Hi^^ Alors je ne pense pas avoir déjà répondu à cette review alors je le fais une dernière fois ici si ça ne te dérange pas trop^^ Et c'est tout à fait normal voyons, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça ! Ahah oui j'ai vu ça x) ! L'effet de surprise, t'inquiète je comprends parfaitement ;) Ouffff, tu me rassures ! Je sais que ce n'est pas simple de suivre une histoire aussi irrégulière ^^' Oui...DIX chapitres rien que pour introduire quelques éléments capitaux… -_- J'espère juste ne pas m'aventurer au-dessus des trente chapitres xD En tout cas merci de répondre présente à chaque chapitre et merci bien entendue pour ta review !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à bientôt :*


End file.
